My Turnabout Princess
by Hunter-The-Lynx
Summary: Phoenix takes on a peculiar case, one that draws him straight into a family feud. With so many conflicts, it will be hard for the ace attorney to find the truth within this murder. What make's matter worse, the prossecutor happens to be another Von Karma.
1. Ch 1 The Client

My Turnabout Princess

Ch. 1- The Client

Nearly three month have past since the Matt Engarde trial. I myself have been doing all I can to erase that case from my memory. Things soon return to normal around the Wright and Co. Office…meaning we've had zero clients after that.

Oh, in case you're wondering, I'm Phoenix Wright, defense attorney. I've been a lawyer for well near three years now, with a total of nine cases under my belt, eight of them I won, one lost. I'm trying to forget that incident, so don't bring it up. My assistant, Maya Fey, what involved closely in that case, but like I said, I don't like to bring it up.

However, its because of that said lose we don't have any clients. After those stunts I pulled, I hardly blame them…come on! Knock it off, Phoenix! What's done is done, and in the end, everyone was happy. Got to think about the future.

Speaking of which, Maya's been talking about a new movie she's been dying to go see. She pleaded to me for weeks to go see it. "Why can't you go watch it yourself?" I asked at one point.

She responded in a placated voice. "Because it's no fun to watch it by myself! Please?! You'll enjoy it!"

"Maya, I don't even like those samurai/ninja type movies. It's just not my thing."

"Awe, come one!" She shouted in a very childish manner. She always acts this way to coax me into something."

"Please?" She made sure I was looking at her face. Her dark brown eyes sparkled with such intensity I nearly thought she would blind me with them.

"No," I stated, cover my eyes.

"You're so mean!" She shouted. Uncovering my eyes, I found her glaring at me with her cheeks puffed up. Why does she always do that when she's angry?

"Maya, knowing how summer blockbusters work, it would be best we wait two weeks until the crowd calms down."

"Aw," she sighed, lowing her head in defeat, but then turned back up with a hopeful smile. "Wait! You 'want' to see it, don't you?"

Ack! There I go, shooting my mouth off before thinking. "N-no! It's not that!"

"I new you'd see how great the Steel Samurai was! After all, why would you have a Steel Samurai ring tone?"

"I-I…" I stammered. I couldn't tell her the real reason. I simply kept the tone because it reminded me of her, and all the good times we had. "T-that's not the point! I object to this evidence you brought up!

"Objection overruled!" Maya said in a rather goofy imitation of the Judge's voice. "Say what you want, you old geezer. I've hooked you on that show."

No, all you did was drag me around to events and force me to watch those shows with you. Not to mention you force me to represent the actor himself in court.

"It's doesn't matter, Maya," I said with a sigh. "I'll go see it with you."

She clapped her hands together in victory and rushed to give me a hug. "Yay! Remember, Nick! You promised!"

"Great…now please…let go!" I could have sworn she cracked a few ribs with that hug. How could a girl like her be so strong!

"We interrupt you're regularly scheduled program for this important new bulletin." Both Maya and I glanced over at the television. " Murder has been committed at the Rosemary Mansion." The Rosemary Mansion? That's where that rich European entrepreneur lives. It's not that far from this city. Wonder who was killed? "The French entrepreneur Monsieur Indigo Rosemary was found dead, murdered within his own mansion. No reports have been given, but a suspect has been arrested and taken into custody. The suspect in question is Rosemary's own daughter, Madame Violet Rosemary. We will have further details of the tragedy in a while."

"That's horrible," Maya stated, looking a bit gloomy. "Who could think a girl would kill her own father?"

"Life's like that sometimes," I replied. "There are some people out there we just can't understand. Immediately, I heard the familiar sound of "The Steel Samurai Theme" playing from my cell phone, which was still on the table where I left it. I saw Maya rushed for it, grabbing it before I could. "Hey, you have your own phone! Quit answering mine!"

She stuck her tongue out at me, replying, "Well I am your assistant," then answering the phone, "Hello? Wright & Co. Law Office, Maya Fey speaking…" At least she's getting the knack of answering the phone professionally. "Yes…yes…uh-huh……!" She covered the phone and shouted at me. "Nick! Nick! She sound's like she's only 13 years old. You think it's a prank call?"

A prank call? "Give me the phone," I said, reaching out to take it from Maya. "Hello? This is Wright."

A young girl's voice then filled my ear, causing me to pull the phone away in reaction. "Oh! Monsieur Wright! You 'ave got to help my zister! She did not kill my papa! I am telling you ze truth! Please, help my older zister!"

"Um," I began, trying to comprehend what this girl was saying. "Wait a moment, ma'am. Could you slow down and tell me what's wrong?"

I could her the girl sobbing as she tried to speak. "M-my zister, Violet, she had been taken away! They think she k-killed my papa! It's ez not true, I tell you! Please help her!"

Violet? "And who are you?"

"I-I…I am Scarlet Rosemary, Monsieur Indigo Rosemary was my papa, and…and Violet iz my older zister!" She then began to sob terribly.

"Okay, okay. Just calm down, now." I said. "Tell what has happened."

I heard her blowing into a handkerchief before answering. "Oui, I sure you 'ave 'eard the on ze television. My papa was killed, and they think that Violet was the one who did it. Pleaze, Monsieur Wright, 'elp my zister! I know she did not do it!"

"Okay, it's alright, miss," I said reassuringly. "I'll go visit your sister at the detention center, and we can start from there, alright?"

"Merci, Monsieur! I know I can count on you!" The phone clicked, and that was the end of the conversation.

"Nick?" I glanced back over at Maya, a worried look on her face.

"Looks like we've got another case on our hands."

"Yeah!" she said, balling her fist and glaring at me, her expression of determination, I've always interpreted. "Time to get to work! We better get down to the center right away!" And as energetic as always.

Date- July 24, Time- 10:15 am

Location- Detention Center

Maya once made a note about how we've become so familiar with this place, on both sides as well. We waited a few minutes for our client to arrive. She came, directed to the chair by the security guard. As I first glance at her, I was slightly taken aback at how she was dressed. I was rather surprised.

She wore a noble dark green French doublet, with silk curving to her features. Her shoulder guards were red trimmed with gold, the family crest decorated in the middle. What really took me by surprise was that she was wearing gentleman's pants, which seemed to fit nicely around her legs.

Maya seemed to notice how I was staring at her, and smacked me on the back of the head, making me hit the glass window. "Ow! What was that for!?"

She glared at me, folding her arms so much like her older sister. "I know you were ogling her. Stop it, or she'll get the wrong impression."

"And just who are you?" Came a clear and commanding voice. I turned my attention back to Miss Rosemary, and noticed her features for the first time.

She was a beautiful girl, probably as old as Maya, though taller and more mature with her posture, kind of like Franziska. Her violet eyes were radiant, but also quite cold as well…like Von Karma. Why am I all of a sudden reminded of that whip-happy prosecutor? She fluffed back her shoulder length violet hair and stared coldly. Too much like Von Karma!

"Well," she repeated in a matter-of-fact tone, "Come, have you simply came here to stare vacantly upon a Rosemary, or is there something important?"

"Uh," Maya began, knowing somehow I was paralyzed by this woman's coldness. "Well, we've come to take your case." She turned to me and whispered. "Nick, show her your badge, your badge!"

"Huh? Oh!" I pulled off the badge I always wear on my suit collar and showed it to Miss Rosemary. "I'm Phoenix Wright, defense attorney, Miss Rosemary."

" 'Mademoiselle.' If you don't mind, Monsieur Wright." Violet said abruptly.

"Uh, very well, Mademoiselle Rosemary. Anyway, I'm here to represent you in your trial. Now, if you could please…"

"…tell you all that has transpired at the time of my papa's murder? And what makes you think I would want you help, Monsieur Wright?" I was taken about by the harshness of her tone.

"Er, beg pardon?"

She gazes coldly into my eyes. "I will tell you something about myself, Monsieur. I do not trust anyone. This is a good enough example." She glanced around at the room to make her point. "I know about you. From what I've heard about you, Monsieur, you're no better than any other lawyer out there. From what I've saw with you're last case, I'd be better off declared guilty."

She doesn't mean…

"Nick? What's she talking about?" I looked over at Maya, and saw staring at me with a worried look.

"It's nothing," I said quickly. I could never tell Maya what I had to do to keep that trial going, never. "So you'd rather have someone else represent you, Mademoiselle?"

"Indeed," Violet stated, standing up and turning away. "I'm afraid you have wasted your time here, Monsieur Attorney. Now, I bid you adieu."

"Wait!" Maya shouted. "Wait! You can't go! We've come all this way just to help you! Why won't you let us?!"

Violet halted, the glanced over her shoulder. "There is no reason for me to trust this attorney. I've already made a mistake once, trusting the wrong person. I believe I have thoroughly answered your question, dear lady. And now, once again adieu."

"But…but…" Maya stammered, then shouted again. "But Scarlet wanted us to help you out!"

Violet halted as second time, only with a slight start. "Scarlet?" She turned around, and her face seemed to change from cold and harsh, to bewildered, and shock. She slowly came back and sat down once more. "You say my sister sent you?"

"Yes," I said, hoping I could grasp her with this. "Yes she did. She wants so desperately to help you, Mademoiselle Rosemary. And that's why we're here, too, to help."

"Scarlet," she whispered, glancing down at her hands. "Please," she said, straightening up. Her cold expression returned, but now there was softness in her voice. "Call me Violet."

"So you'll let us take your case," Maya said eagerly.

"Oui," Violet replied. "I trust my sister's judgment more than anything. Therefore I shall trust you. I just hope you don't betray that trust, Monsieur Wright." She stared at me with those cold eyes again, making me shiver.

"O-of course not," I laughed nervously. Boy, Von Karma would truly love this woman. "Anyway, could you give us some details about what had happen?"

Violet closed eyes in deep concentration, remembering the events that took place. "It was around 9 o'clock in the evening last night. My father called me into his workroom to discuss…family business." I didn't recognize it at first, but I thought I saw her seem troubled when she said that. "It was around 9:30 when I left. I went straight to bed afterwards. I woke up in the morning with my chambermaid came rushing into my room screaming 'M. Rosemary is dead! Dead! He was impaled!' I grabbed my robes and covered my nightgown, heading straight toward my papa's office. I…I nearly feinted when I saw him…" She faltered a little, her eyes watering as tears began to form. "My papa, run through with a rapier."

"What?!" Maya shouted in disbelief. "He was killed with a…"

"Oui, a sword." She slammed her fist down on the table. "My own sword!"

My eyes widened hearing that news. "Your sword? When were you given a sword!?"

"Monsieur," Violet said, smiling slightly at my ignorance. "I sure you are not aware of my family's tradition. In my family, the eldest sons are taught the fine arts of fencing, and on their sixteenth birthday, they were given their own rapier, their coat of arms, you might say. It defines who they are. My mama, however, never gave birth to a son before she…" she trailed off from her sentence, and more tears seem to glisten from her eyes. I understood.

"I'm sorry for your lose," I said, sincerely.

"_Merci_," she replied, wiping her eyes with her handkerchief. "Anyway, because there is no son to fulfill the tradition, it was my duty as the eldest child to take on the responsibility. My coat of arms was set into my sword, the very sword that stabbed my father."

"That's horrible," Maya stated. I could tell she was feeling bad for Violet. Having had her own sister taken away, Maya knew how it feels to lose family.

"Anyway, about the sword," I said.

"The sword was taken into police custody," Violet said. "You will have no way of examining it, I'm afraid."

Should have known that already. "Is there something else you could tell us, Violet?" She shook her head. "Well, guess I'll have to investigate the crime scene myself to find more clues."

Violet took a piece of paper and a pen. "I'll right down a letter of recognition. This will allow you to enter the mansion. Also," she pulled a ring from her right hand finger. "Present this to M. Onyx Obsidian, the head of household. He knows my crest and should be able to lead you around the mansion without getting lost."

I took the ring and placed it in my coat pocket. "Don't worry, Violet. We'll get you out of this mess. I promise."

She seemed to start a little. I swear I saw a tint of red around her cheek. She quickly averted her gaze from me. "For my sister sake, M. Wright, I hope you can fulfill this promise."

To be continued…


	2. Ch 2 Investigation Day 1

Just finished up chapter two. Enjoy.

Chapter 2- Investigation Day 1

Date- July 24, Time- 11:40 am

Location- Rosemary Manor Front Gate

It took a little less than an hour to get to the Rosemary Mansion by train. It was located on a desolate hilltop surrounded by woods. We had to walk the rest of the way till we found ourselves at the front gate. During that time, I began to organize all that I know about the case in my records.

Maya's profile was there, nothing much as changed, though she did turn 19 in June. (Not sure if she was born on this month, so I just guessed) Anyway…

Violet Rosemary- Age: 21. My client, she is being held as a suspect of M. Rosemary's murder. Seems quite stern at times.

Indigo Rosemary- Age: 47 now deceased. The victim, Violet's father and wealthy entrepreneur.

Maya gazed in awe at the rod iron works. "Wow!" she gasped, clapping her hands together. "I can't believe they'd have such a huge fence around their yard!"

"Well," I began to explain. "The Rosemary family is one of the riches folks this side of the region. It's kind of natural that they would own a lot of land."

She stared up at me with shining eyes. "I can't wait to see the mansion! It's gotta be huge!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me toward the gate. "So, how are we getting in?" She thought about it a moment then smiled. "I guess by jumping over the gate! Nick, give me a boost!"

"Maya!" I shouted, causing her to start. "First off, there's no way we could jump over a gate that big; and second, it would also be trespassing."

"Aww!" she moaned, lowering her head. I sighed, knowing this was going to be like any other investigation with her, trouble. "Oh!" Maya pointed over to a camera and voice box beside the entrance. "Maybe we could call them." Before I could stop her, she ran over to the box, and pressed down on a button. "Hello?" No response. "Hello?" Still no response. "Hellllooooooo?" Maya seemed to be getting annoyed. She released the button and turned back toward me. "Guess there's no one…"

"YOU INCOMPETENT CUR!" Came a loud over-accented voice. Maya jumped away, grabbing me by my arm and pushing me forward.

"It wasn't me it was him!" She said.

"H-hey! Why are you putting me on the spot!?"

"I KNOW IZT WAS YOU, STUPID LITTLE 'IPPIE GIRL! Honestly, I though you'd 'ave noticed that camera above you?"

Maya seemed at loss for words. "Um…"

"SILENCE! I am talking 'ere! Now ztate your business right now, you stupid American!"

"Um, yes," I began, fumbling in my pocket for the recognition paper. "I'm Phoenix Wright, defense attorney for Mademoiselle Violet Rosemary and…"

"I 'ave not been informed of your vizit, M. Wright. If that's who you are!"

"Listen! I have a letter of recognition! I was told to give it to you."

"And 'ow am I suppose to take it, buffoon?! You think I can just reached through the screen and grab it! Show it! Show it to me, you ignoramus, porcupine-headed, mud drinker! If not, go find a bush with your hippie girl and make out, you 'orny adolescent bunch of rabbits!"

I flushed lobster red after that insult, and I'm sure Maya was just as embarrassed. "H-hey, wait a minute!"

"I'll be waiting till ze end of time, the rate you're going, M. Spikey! Show me proof now!" In a fluster I pulled out the recognition note and thrust it in front of the camera.

"Here!" I shouted. "Happy?"

The man did not speak for several minutes, then in a calm voice. "You may enter."

The iron gates clinked and began to open inward, wide enough for both of us to enter. When we were clear, the gate's shut quickly, causing Maya to cling to me once more. She stayed that way for a few seconds, before I clear my throat. She glanced up at me in confusion, the down at her arms clinging around my waist, and jumped off like she was touching something hot. "Oh, um. We better get going, Nick… yeah." She rushed ahead of me. Probably to hide the fact her face was ever redder than before. That comment about bunnies must have really gotten to her.

Date- July 24, Time- 12: 25 pm

Location- Rosemary Mansion

Why…why is the mansion over half an hour away!? Three times we had to rest and catch our breath. By the time we came found the mansion, I was holding my side!

"See…Nick," Maya said, huffing between each word she spoke. "This…is…why…you…need…a…car."

"Can't…afford…one," I replied back. Then took my first good look at the mansion. I was breathless.

Violet indicated that her home was quite big, but I never imagined it being this huge! The place stretched on for was seemed like miles, and towered nearly sixty stories high! "That's no moon! It's a space station!" I said, quoting a favorite movie when I was a kid.

"Um, Nick?" I glanced over at Maya, who seemed intimidated by the size of the mansion. "How exactly are we going to find the clues we need in this place?"

"Well," I said, pulling the ring Violet gave me from my pocket. "We'll have to find this Onyx Obsidian that our client told us about. He's the head of household, so he knows the place best."

"Nick," Maya pointed toward the entranceway. Two people, a man and a woman, approached them. From the way the man dressed and walked, he was a butler, probably in his fifties or sixties. The lady appeared also in her late sixties, reminding me of my great-aunt Abigail. She was plump and kind looking, perhaps the upstairs maid.

The man approached with his arms widespread. "Ah, Madam and Monsieur, I would like to be the first to welcome you to this wonderful estate. Please, if you could Monsieur, how may I present you to the house?"

"Um…excuse me?" I was quite befuddled by the man's question.

"Your title, Monsieur," the lady piped. "Your name, and also you young lady friend's name as well."

"Ah," I said sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. "Heh, heh, of course. How silly of me. My name is Phoenix Wright and this is Maya Fey." Maya smiled and nodded in greeting.

The two bowed and curtsy in response. "It is a pleasure, Madam Fey and Monsieur Wright. Madam Rosemary has been expecting. We will direct you to you're accommodations."

"That's great, now if you…w-what?!"

The man looked at me confused. "You are hear to express your condolence to the widow, Madam Rosemary, for the lose of our master, M. Indigo Rosemary, no?"

"Uh, well actually, kind of. But we're here by request from Violet Rosemary."

The man looked troubled, shaking his head. "I'm sorry, M. Wright, but that name has been wiped from the Rosemary name forever."

"W-what?!" Maya exclaimed, her eyes widen in shock. "What do you mean by that?!"

"I'm…I'm afraid we cannot discuss that," the man said, looking nervously this way and that. "If you will accompany us, M. Wright, we will gladly show you to your rooms. We will notify 'M. Obsidian' so that he might give you a tour of the mansion." He emphasized M. Obsidian so profoundly, that I guess he was telling us something secretly. I wonder…maybe it was best to as him about what's going on in the mansion.

"Alright," I said. "Please lead the way."

"Huh?" Maya said, her eyes widening even more. "Nick! This is no time for sightseeing! We have to find out what…!"

"Shh! Maya!" I whispered, leaning in close for her to hear. "There's something funny going on, so it's best to play along until we can find Mr. Obsidian."

Maya considered, then nodded. "Or Scarlet. Remember she was the one who called us in the first place."

"Right," I agreed. It would be best if we could talk to her, we may get a clue as to what truly happened.

Date- July 24, Time- 12:45 pm

Location- Guest Room

It took us nearly as long as the walk from the gate to the rooms! My stitches were screaming at me by the end. Maya even wanted me to give her a piggyback ride. That put a strain on my back. Ow!

"Here we are, Madam and Monsieur," the lady said, opening a door. Oh thank goodness! "We hope the accommodations are to your liking." We stepped inside, and all of a sudden, it felt like we've drifted into another time. The furniture, the décor, everything was created like it was from the Victorian Age. Now that I thing about it, most of what we saw on the way here was also that way. It seems the Rosemary's are a very tradition family.

"If you could just wait here, M., I will inform M. Obsidian of you're arrival."

The doors closed behind us, and I heard Maya rushed straight for the large bed. "Whoa!! This is sooo coool!!" I turned and yelled "Ack!" at the top of my lungs. She was bouncing up and down on the bed like a three year old. "Come on, Nick! It's fun!"

"Maya!" I exclaimed. "Quit doing that! Don't you know we're in someone else's house!?"

"Yeah," she smiled, still jumping. "But they said this was our accommodations, so why not? I'm sure Pearly would like this!"

Pearls more than likely would like doing that. "P-Pearls isn't here, Maya. So get off that bed right now."

"No!" she said with the stubbornness of a child. "I won't stop until you try it! Come on, gramps! Live a little, you old prune!"

Why does she keep calling me old? "Maya, I'm giving you to the count of three! One…Two…Thr…Aaaacckkk!!" Maya seemed to have slipped and fell forward off the bed, right onto me! I slammed my head on the hardwood floor, then everything went black.

"…Nick?"

"…"

"…Nick, wake up…"

"…"

"…Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick!!!"

"GAH!"

I snapped awake, finding Maya shaking me violently. "Maya! Maya! Stop, I'm alright!" She stopped shaking me, and I saw tears were forming in her eyes.

"Nick! I'm sorry! I didn't…!"

"Maya, calm down. I'm alright," I said, placing my hand on her shoulder and grinning to reassure her. "Believe me, Von Karma's has done more damage than what just happened." That wasn't a lie right there.

"Hm…" she had a skeptical looked in her eyes, and drew closer to my face…too close!!

"M-Maya! What are you doing!?" I stammered, desperately finding a way to escape.

"Just checking to see if you have a bump on your head." She then pulled back, smiling. "Nah! All good."

"Oh, I am zo sorry for intruding," came a female voice. I quick turned my head to see an attractive French maid, her hands at her cheeks, hiding the red flush on her face. She had such a strange smile on her face. "I did not know Madam had a pair of honeymooners over this morning! Ah, to be so young and in love…!"

"W-w-w-w-w-WHHAAAAAAAATTTTT?!!!" Maya immediately jumped off of me and I quickly got to my feet. "No! No, no, no, no!! It wasn't…I mean we weren't…what happened was…" God, embarrassed like this twice in one day! Poor Maya. She must be as red as I am.

The maid giggled, making me flush even more red! "Monsieur, you do not have to hide you feeling from me. Why you're lover is quite beautiful, in my opinion."

"R-really?" Maya spoke up, covering her face to hide her own red cheeks.

"Madam," the maid said, grinning at Maya. "I simply adore you're attire! It reminds me of an old movie I watched once…what was it?"

"A-anyway!" I coughed, trying to force the topic away, for both our sakes. "We're not here on a honeymoon…or anything else like that! We're not married, Maya is just my…"

"Mistress! I see now," the maid blurted out.

"NO!" I shouted. God, what is wrong with this woman?! "Maya here is my assistant! I'm a defense attorney!"

"A…defense attorney?" I swore when I told her that, I saw her momentarily paralyzed. "So…Monsieur, you are here because of…the murder?"

Finally, she understood. "Yes, my name's Phoenix Wright, and this is my assistant, Maya Fey."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as if hit by a bullet, but she quickly recovered. "M Wright? We'll it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Rue Lala.

"Rue Lala?" What kind of last name is that?

"Oui, M. Wright. But I must tell you something." She leaned it close, too close for comfort for me. "I'm afraid you have no chance at winning this, Monsieur."

"W-why's that?"

"Because I saw her do it, of coarse!"

"What?! Saw what?"

"Monsieur, I've witness Mademoiselle Violet run M. Rosemary through with her sword. It was so awful! Why would she do such a thing to her own papa?!" Wait, is she saying she's a witness?

"Ms. Lala, could you tell us exactly what has happened?"

"Oh, no, no, no. I'm afraid you have to wait for that, _mon chierre_. That dashing detective knew you might be here, and told me 'don't tell that tricky lawyer nothing, pal!' That's what he said. So sorry!" She giggled again, ruffling the feather duster she held in her right hand in my face. I hacked and sneezed as she went out the door.

"I don't think I like her that much, Nick," Maya said, glancing the empty doorway.

"Well like it or not, she is a witness on the trial tomorrow. That means we've got to find out all we can to prepare for it." Plus something just wasn't right about that maid. It was probably that reaction she had when I told her I was a defense attorney. "Anyway, it would be best to wait for Mr. Obsidian before the venture off."

"Did someone mention my name?"

Everyone is sneaking up on us today! I turned back to the doorway to find a middle-aged gentleman, glancing at us under his monocle.

"Um," I started, "Are you Mr. Onyx Obsidian, the head of household?"

"Indeed I am, sir." I then noticed from his accent, he was British rather than French. Quite peculiar. "Is there anything else you would require before we take the tour?"

The tour? Oh wait! I pull the ring Violet gave me from my pocket and showed it to the man. "Ms. Rosemary told me to show this to you, Mr. Obsidian. She says you could help us."

The man's gaze fell upon the jewelry with a concern look on his face. "Ah, then sir. You are the Mr. Phoenix Wright that Lady Scarlet had called?"

Lady Scarlet? He's talking about Violet's younger sister. "Y-yes."

He nodded. "I see, then it is clear why you are hear. To find the 'truth' to the good master's murder."

"And you don't think it was Violet, right?"

He glanced out of the doorway, then closed it behind him, leaving him, Maya, and myself alone in the room. "I know she did not do so, sir. I swear to you she hasn't. However…" He glanced nervously back at the door. "…however the belief seems to have divided the home, and its servants. Most believe she is innocent, but those that don't, well they work for her…"

"Her?"

"Yes," he reached in his pocket and pulled out a photo of a very attractive blonde-hair woman. Her smile seemed dazzling and her sky blue eyes mesmerizing. "She is now the head of the Rosemary family, Lady Serena Rosemary."

Strange, no one ever mentioned this woman before.

"Lady Rosemary believes strongly that Violet is the murderer."

"Why is that?"

"Well for one thing, her rapier."

The one Violet said was used to kill Indigo. "Yes, but couldn't someone else have stabbed him with the sword?"

Obsidian shook his head sadly. "I'm afraid that's impossibly, sir. For you see, Violet keeps her sword in a special cupboard, a cupboard with only one key. And Ms. Violet Rosemary was the last person with it before the murder."

Great! If things couldn't get any worse! Wait… "Mr. Obsidian, where is the key at now?"

"Where?" He closed his eyes deep in thought. "I…I really don't know. The key has not been found in Violet's room. Some have speculated that Ms. Violet hid the key somewhere in the mansion."

"Great! So there's was nothing else found at the scene?!"

"Well, sir," Onyx said with a smile. " That is why I specifically asked Lady Scarlet to call your office this very morning."

"Huh?" Maya looked as confused as I was. "So, it was you, not Scarlet, who wanted us to represent Violet?"

"Well," Onyx began, looking a bit embarrassed, "yes, it was I who told her about you. But rest assure, young Lady Scarlet was wanting to do anything to help her older sister out." He grinned strangely at me. "I told her of your deeds, Mr. Wright! Your are truly a knight of the lawyer world!"

I could help but feel embarrassed by his compliment, but I smiled anyway.

"See, Nick," Maya said, beaming like she always does. "I'm not the only one who thinks of you like a super hero who defends the weak."

I wouldn't go that far, young lady!

"Well, you see…sir," Onyx began, fidgeting back and forth. It's making me nervous. "I have been quite a fan ever since you began! I even saw your very first trial!"

Ack! Great, not only do I have three crazy girls as fans, but this guy as well. Have I done something wrong in my past life?!

"You're exploits have been top news in the weekly law magazine!" He's even subscribed to a law magazine!! This guy's worse than Maya! "And of course the rumors going around about you two in the gossip."

"W-what?! WHAT GOSSIP!?" I swear it had to have been Pearl who started that! "Look, can we just get back to the subject at hand?"

"Oh, oh yes, hm, quite." Onyx cleared his throat apparently aware he went too far into his thoughts. "If you would follow me? I will show you to my former master's office."

The scene of the murder, now perhaps we can get some progress done.

July 24

West Wing Hallway

"It not far now, sir."

Of course! The crime scene just happen to be on the other end of this labyrinth, wouldn't it?! I began to look at the décor of the hall, and felt a shiver across my spine. None of these statues look very friendly like, especially a big brutish looking piece. Somehow, it looked a little bit familiar. Then the statue moved!

"Aaaah!!!" Both Maya and I shouted at the same time.

"Whoaa!" The statue yelled back! "H-hey, pal! What's the deal sneaking up on me like that! This place already has a dead body, I don't want there to be another, mine in fact!!"

That voice, shouting like a bellowing moose, it has to be…

"Detective Gumshoe?" Maya asked.

"Huh?" The gruff looking detective took a good look at us and bellowed again. "Ah, it's just you guys!" He said with a billowing smile, then caught himself and shouted again. "H-hey, what are you doing here, pal!! You lost, too?!"

"Uh, no Gumshoe," I said nervously. "I'm here to investigate, just like you."

"Oh," he said in his matter-of-fact tone, his shoulders slump. "So you're going to defend Ms. Violet Rosemary?"

"Well, yeah. We've already spoken to her."

"Sorry, pal, but this case is one you just can't win."

"Detective," Maya began, "don't you know every time you say that, we find a way to win? From what you're doing, you keep jinxing the trial."

"Huh? Oh! We'll then I guess I'll have to say… 'You're gonna win tomorrow, pal!!'"

I don't think Gumshoe understood the definition of a jinx. "Oh by the way, Detective, how's Edgeworth doing?"

Gumshoe's face beamed when that name came to his ear. "He's doing just fine, pal. His new outlook on prosecution has really changed his image to the public! 'The Angel of Judgment' they call him. However, he won't be handling this case."

"Huh? But I thought…"

"Well, pal, ever since that little incident with the assassination and all, Edgeworth has been devoting most of his efforts into tracking De Killer down."

I could feel Maya shudder as she wrapped her arms around mine. I knew all too well about De Killer, and wish never to meet him again.

"Then, who's the prosecutor for this trial?"

"Von Karma, of course."

"Von Karma? But according to Edgeworth, she took a flight back to Germany that very night? Is she back so soon?

"Huh? Oh, no pal!" He said chuckling to himself. "This is a different Von Karma, her older brother, Raven Von Karma."

Raven? How many Von Karmas are there?

"He manages the prosecutions in this district anyway. From what I've heard, he's just as ruthless as his father. So if I were you, pal, I'd saddle up and get out of town while the getting's good." He stopped and chuckled once again. "I've always wanted to say that! 'Getting's good.' Ah, westerns are fun."

"Right…anyway, Detective, do you have the autopsy report on the victim?"

"Sorry, pal. The autopsy has not been completed yet. 'Fraid it won't be until tomorrow in trial before you see it."

"Oh," I stated, my shoulder's slump.

"However, from the way it looks, you can already tell how he died."

"Huh?"

"Take a look at this photograph, pal." He pulled it out from his coat pocket and held it before him.

I glanced at the picture, and saw Indigo Rosemary, slumped on his desk with the sword still in his chest.

"One look at that, and you know what happened, pal."

"Uh huh. One other thing, Detective…"

"Yeah?"

"What exactly were you doing off by the wall."

"Huh? Oh! Well I had a bad night and couldn't sleep. I guess while wonder these halls I got sleepy and slumped against the wall. Sorry for scaring you like that. After all, a man my size can be pretty frightening."

"Uh huh. Anyway, we'll see you at the trial tomorrow, right?"

"You bet, pal! Good luck…I mean, you're going down!!" He then up and left, apparently he forgot we was with the head of household, who knew the house better than anyone.

"Let's get going, Maya." We rushed to catch up with Mr. Obsidian.

July 24

Rosemary Office

It was more like a library than an office, with shelves and walls surrounded by books. Near the far end of the room, an oval desk stood, with some books and papers still scattered across it. The police apparently haven't moved any of them, so as not to tamper with evidence. A white outline was set at the edge. It's pretty clear to see that the body was found right there.

"This room is where the murder took place," Onyx began. "The master's body was found slumped by his desk, with Lady Violet's sword pierced through his heart."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" I asked.

"I'm afraid not, good sir." From his expression, he doesn't seem too happy about it. "I've only heard from the others what has happened." A smile came to his face. "But with you're Sherlock Homes like mind, I'm sure you can piece together what has happened."

Sherlock Homes? I'm not sure this guy really knows about the real Phoenix Wright. "Uh, anyway, Maya, let's get searching."

Maya rolled of the sleeves of her outfit. "Right!"

Our examination thus began. I had Maya check anything on the walls and in the corners while I took a closer look at the desk. Papers were scattered across, all of them blank. It was quite peculiar, was he going to write something down? My attention went next to the books that were on the table. One specific book caught my eye. _The Count of Monte Cristo. _The letters were worn, and a bit hard to read unless examined closely. Hm, I remember having to read that book back in high school. Didn't quite understand it, but apparently Indigo enjoyed this book a lot.

"Ah, sir." Onyx spoke as he saw what I was looking at. "That was the master's favorite novel, sir. It seems that he's been accustomed to reading it every since…" he seemed to catch himself, and hushed up."

"Huh?" I pressed, "Ever since what?"

"I'm afraid I cannot say at this time, sir. It is not my place to speak of the family's past."

The family's past? What does he mean? It probably wasn't a good idea to press him, so I let the matter drop. This book however, I'm getting a strange feeling about this. Maybe I should place it in the records, just in case.

"Oh, hey Nick!" Maya shouted, motioning me over to a corner of the office. "There's a book out of place right here! It's labeled with an R, but the others are all F's."

"It's a simple mistake, Maya." I said, waving her off. "It's not important enough as a clue."

She glared at me with her cheeks puffed up then went back to examining the books. I turned back to the desk and noticed for the first time a picture frame. I picked it up and took a closer look. It's a photo of a man and a young lady. The lady had a rapier drawn, held in a form of salute. She's trying to be serious, but I could see a hint of a smile playing on her lips. The man beside her was far older. I recognized him right away as the victim, Indigo Rosemary. On his right side, he wore his own rapier. He stood firm beside the girl, but I could tell he felt proud.

Hm, the girl…could it be…Violet? Now that I think of it, it does. "Mr. Obsidian," I said, calling the head of household over. "Can you tell me about this photo?"

He took the photo and glanced at it, smiling in recognition. "Ah, it's the photo taken at Lady Violet's 'coming of age.'"

"Her what?"

"Her 'coming of age,' you could say her 'sweet sixteen.'"

"Ah." That would make since.

"You couldn't tell by looking at him, but the master was so proud of his daughter that day. As the head of the family, he could not show any signs of public affection. It has been a rule for the Rosemary family for generations."

Hm, that probably would explain why Violet seems to act so cold most of the time. "Mind if I ask you something, sir?"

"Go ahead, my boy!"

"I've heard that M. Rosemary taught Violet how to fence. Just how good is she as fencing?"

"Oh, she is quite a natural at that, my boy. Take's after the master, I'll tell you that."

"So she would be good enough to say…win against M. Rosemary?"

"My boy…wait, you're not insinuating that Lady Violet actually did…!!"

"No! No, no, Mr. Obsidian. I'm just trying to get all the fact."

"For your information, my boy, Violet is one of the best, but she has never land a hit on M. Rosemary. He is too skilled, experience, not to mention the height difference. I'm not taking away anything from Violet, but the master had a slight advantage over her, and that's in his stance."

"You don't say. And why is that?"

"My boy, take a good look at this picture."

Okay, I glanced back down at the photo, focusing on Indigo and the sword on his right side…right side…wait! "M. Rosemary is left-handed!"

"Ah, hah!" Onyx exclaimed with a grin. "I knew you would catch on, Mr. Wright."

This could be an important piece of evidence in the trial tomorrow. "I'll have to borrow this photo, Mr. Obsidian, it might turn the whole table on this case."

"Splendid! Splendid! Just what I want you hear from you, my boy!"

"Right," I said, placing the photo in my court records suitcase. "Okay, Maya. I think that's all we can get from this…"

"AAAAHHHH! NIIICK, HELP!!!" I jumped when I heard Maya shouted, and turned to the place where she last was, but she was gone. "Nick!!! Help! It's dark in here!"

"Maya! Where are you?"

"Over here!" She sounded like she was on the other side of the wall. How'd she get over there?

Thinking back, I remember Maya was saying something about a book out of place. Could it be that…the book was actually a switch to a secret door? "Maya! Can you here me?"

"Nick! It's cold and muggy in here! I think a mouse just passed my foot!"

Maya! The book, which book was out of place?!"

"R! It was R!"

Glancing down, I skimmed the spines of the book, and found the C. I pulled back on it, and heard a click. The entire shelf began to whirl, and Maya rushed out from a hidden doorway. She clung tight to my arm, shuttering slightly. I never knew she was scared of the dark…or maybe it reminded her too much of… "It's alright, Maya." I said, pulling her close. She began to tremble less.

"I'm sorry, Nick. All I did was pull that book out to set it where it belongs and all of a sudden…I was in this dark hallway."

"Hm, Maya," I said, grinning. "I think you've just found a vital clue!"

She glanced up as me with shining eyes. "Really? I did?!"

I nodded. "Maya, you've just might have found the trump card we need! Mr. Obsidian," I turned toward the man, who was right next to me. "Did you know about this secret way?"

"To be honest, sir. I did not," he said, befuddle.

"But, aren't you the one who's suppose to know about this mansion?"

"Well, yes sir, I did. However…you have to understand. This mansion did not always belong to the Rosemary's."

"What?"

"I'm afraid I don't know all the details, but sufficed to say, it was another family who built this house."

"Oh," Maya stated, slumping her shoulders, "Then I guess this passageway really isn't important." I felt sorry for Maya.

"No," I stated, firmly. "This clue is still important, Maya, because you found it by mistake. Who's to say someone else didn't stumble across it as well? The important thing is, we know, and we can use this."

I took another look around the room. "I guess this is all we're going to get from this. We better head back to the office to formulate a strategy."

"One moment, sir, if you please." Onyx said, halting us. "Before you go, I'm sure the lady Miss Scarlet Rosemary would like to meet you. She has been talking about you nonstop since this morning."

"Uh, okay."

"Very good, sir, this way."

July 24

West Wing Gathering Room

We were told to have a seat on the sofa, and that Mr. Obsidian would fetch Ms. Scarlet. It took around ten minute before he came back, along with the one who called us.

I wasn't surprise to find Scarlet was quite young. She seemed no older that thirteen, her face was still round with an innocent expression. Her red hair was styled into two pigtails, with the tips slightly curled. She wore an impressive gown of green and white, his skin slightly pale and her green eyes shining with life. It's no doubt that you would just weep for this girl if she ever got hurt.

"M. Wright, and Mademoiselle Fey?" She questioned, with that same voice I heard on my phone that morning.

We both nodded. Then, she began to burst into tears. Losing all formality, she rushed upon me and wrapped her arms tight around my neck. "Oh! Monsieur, thank you thank you for trying to 'elp my zister! I did not know what to do!" I tried to calm her down, but I couldn't even speak when she was choking me with her constricting hug. Then she loosened her grip and kissed me on both cheeks. She then stood and rushed to Maya and did the same thing, to Maya's own shock. "I do not know what would 'ave 'appened to my zister if you did not go! I am eternally grateful to the two of you, as I'm sure Papa is as well!"

"Well," I stammered, "Uh, d-don't mention it, Ms. Scarlet. We're just doing our job." Hm, perhaps she could fill us in on exactly what's happening with the Rosemary family. "Actually, Ms. Scarlet, I was hoping you might clear a few things up for us."

"I would be 'appy to, Monsieur!" She seemed so eager to help.

"Okay, first off, could you tell me a little more about the Rosemary family?"

"Oh, Monsieur, I'm afraid I know as much as my zister does? Perhaps you should speak to 'er about it."

"I will, but if you can, please tell me all you know. It would be a big help for us."

"Oui, M. Wright. I'll tell you all I can." She sat herself down in a chair opposite of the sofa we sat on. "From what Papa has told me, our family dated back during the French Revolution. My ancestor was loyal Bonapartes, those that tried to bring Napoleon back into power during his imprisonment. However, once he was taken down, the Rosemary's had to flee France, or risk poverty and being arrested. They fled to the New Colonies in hopes of a new life. There, they established their fortune and helped in building a new country. I'm afraid that is all I could tell you at the moment, M. Wright."

Hm, not much to go by with that. Maybe I should talk to Violet one more time. "Thank you, Ms. Scarlet. I'm sure this will help your sister a lot."

"I wish you luck, tomorrow, Monsieur. I'm counting on you to rescue my zister."

"Don't worry," I said with a grin.

"Yeah! Your sister's a good as free with Nick on the case!" Maya chipped in.

"Huh? Who is this M. Nick?" She seemed quite perplexed.

"Oh, that's just what I call Phoenix," Maya said with her usual grin.

"Oh!" Scarlet exclaimed, and her eyes seem to sparkle unnaturally. "M. Nick." She giggled softly. I don't think I like was she's think.

"A-anyway, Maya! I think we've got all we need for tomorrow. We should head back to the office, pronto." With that we both stood, and bid farewell to Ms. Scarlet. I still saw that sparkle in her eye as we left.

Why does everyone have the wrong idea about Maya and me?!

To be continued…


	3. Ch 3 Trial and Turnabout Day 2

Chapter 3 – Day 2 – Trial

July 25 10:23 am

Defense lobby # 5

"So," Violet stated dryly. "Mr. Raven Von Karma is going to be the prosecutor?"

"That's right," I stated. "Wait, do you know him?"

She scoffed softly. "In a way. I'm sure you are quite familiar with the von Karma family creed." Only too well. "He's cruel, cold and precise with his evidence. A perfectionist."

Just like all Von Karmas, it seems.

"I am giving you this warning, M. Wright. Raven von Karma is not like his father."

"Huh?" That's puzzling. "Why's that?

"He is a man that clearly believes in his profession. He will do what it takes to find the truth, but he is also merciless to the suspects. He will press on the subject until you confess. He plays mind games with you, M. Wright, lulling you into a false state of security and then attacking full force. He is a tough man to intimidate, M. Wright. I suggest you show no fear to that beast."

"Um…why do you know so much about this guy, Violet?"

She turned away from me, clutching her right arm. "I'm afraid I can't tell you, M. Wright. Not at the moment. Besides, it has nothing to do with the trial, so keep focus."

Great, another mystery for me to boggle my mind over.

"Nick, you okay?" Maya asked, a concern look on her face.

"I'll be fine, Maya. Really."

"Good, because the trials about to start. Don't worry about a thing, Violet!" She said with a smile toward my client. "Nick's got this in the bag!"

"I'll believe it only when I see it."

Yeah, such an optimist woman!

10:30 AM

District Courtroom # 2

People up in the stands murmured to themselves as we set ourselves in our spots, the defense to the left of the judge, and the prosecution to the right. It's been a while since I've been in here, but already I felt at home. I glanced over at the prosecutor's table and gaze for the first time upon Raven von Karma.

If I didn't know any better, I would have said that was Manfred, only forty years younger! His black hair was clean and combed back like his father's was, with only a couple of bangs drooping slight before him. His posture was tall and intimidating, even his attire, a black suit, black shirt, and red tie, and a pair of white gloves, his right hand rest upon the top of a black cane. The only thing that seems to wet this man apart from the other von Karmas I've met, was that he wore a pair of half-moon glasses. With his eyes closed in concentration, he hardly seemed scary, until he glared at me with those bright gray eyes. I could not help but shudder.

The bang of the gavel brought my attention to the judge.

"The trial of Miss Violet Rosemary is now in session," the judge said. "Are the defense and prosecution prepared?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor," I answered in a calm tone.

"The prosecution is obviously ready, Your Honor."

"Er, very well." The judge doesn't seem to know how to take in Mr. Von Karma, and neither can I. "The prosecution may make its opening statement."

"On the night of the 3rd of July, M. Indigo Rosemary was pierced through the heart with a sword, and died shortly after. The prosecution will prove that Mademoiselle Violet Rosemary is responsible for his murder. We have decisive proof, and a decisive witness to testify."

Decisive, man these von Karma's love that word!

"Very well," the judge replied. "You may…"

"I have yet to finish, Your Honor!" Raven stated loudly, glaring up at the judge.

The judged blinked. "Um…er…very well, continue."

"Thank you. Mr. Wright." He was now staring at me intently. God, why do they all have to put me on the spot? "From what I've heard, you are quite the formidable opponent. But know this, I care not for a perfect record, but to do my job. My namesake gives me a high rank of honor, though due to my father's mishaps, the named has been tarnished. I will restore honor to the von Karma name." He grinned and pointed his cane at me. "I hope you're prepared, Mr. Wright. From what I've heard from my younger sister, this will indeed be an interesting battle."

Gah! Have I become the mortal enemy to the Von Karmas, cursed to continuously be abused one after another?! Why me?

"Er, alright." The judge said, a little befuddled. "You may call the first witness."

"I call Detective Gumshoe to the stand."

After a few moments, the scruffy detective stood ready at the witness stand, which faced the judge directly.

"From what I've surmised, the courtroom already knows about you, Detective," Raven spoke without look up. "Now, if you please, explain the layouts of the crime for the court."

"Sir! Yes, sir!" He pulled out a layout of Indigo's office, a large rectangular room, with the bookshelves on three sides, the north, south, and east. The west side was bare, with only the double door in the center. In the middle of the room laid the oval table.

"Okay, at approximately 9:30 pm, the victim, Mr. Indigo Rosemary, called his daughter to the office." A green dot with a V for victim in the center was set near the desk. "The defendant, Miss Violet, came through the only doorway." He set a red dot with a K for killer through the doorway.

The judge closed his eyes in thought. "Hm, I see."

"Sir, here also is the Autopsy Report of the victim."

"Very well," The judge replied, nodding. " The court accepts this into evidence."

The autopsy! Now's my chance to glance through it and find out what happened. I quickly glanced through the autopsy and read the following:

Indigo died between 9:43 and 10:00 PM of July 23 by a pierce through the heart. Cuts were found around the body, mostly on the right arm. The victim was stabbed twice through the heart.

Hm, there doesn't seem to be anything I could use at this point. I better pay attention to what's next.

"Detective Gumshoe," Raven said in his firm tone. "Testify to the court why you've arrested Mademoiselle Violet, now."

"Yes, sir!"

Hm, I'm not exactly sure on how this guy can be a Von Karma. He seems to be rather calm and collective with Gumshoe, a first for anyone in my book.

Testimony

Reason for Arrest

"When we got to the crime scene, we've taken a photo." Here, he showed the photo that he gave to us back at the mansion. "As you can see, the sword had penetrated Indigo through the heart. The sword had been identified as the defendant's, Violet Rosemary. The sword was then taken into custody to be analyzed for fingerprints. Violet Rosemary was the only one who could carry that sword."

The judge took in all that Gumshoe said. "I see. It would seem that the defendant is the only one that could have done it."

"Without a doubt, Your Honor," Raven stated.

"Very well, Mr. Wright? You may begin the cross-examination."

"Yes, Your Honor." Great, couldn't find a contradiction in there, but this is Gumshoe after all. Maybe if I press him, he'll remember something that'll help.

"Remember, Nick," Maya whispered smiling. "This is Gumshoe we're dealing with."

"Right!"

Now where to begin?

**"When we got to the crime scene, we've taken a photo."**

Well, I already know a bit about the photo. There's nothing really troubling there.

**"As you can see, the sword had penetrated Indigo through the heart."**

It matches with the autopsy, but something's bothering me. Maybe I should…

"Hold it!" I shouted. "About how deep did the blade go through, Detective.

"Hm," Gumshoe mumbled, trying to remember. "The sword went through close to the hilt. I'd say about 3 to 4 inches from the hand guard."

Huh, well nothing particular there. I guess I was wrong, but I better make a note of that in the autopsy.

"Detective, please continue," Raven said.

**"The sword had been identified as the defendant's, Violet Rosemary."**

I wonder how he knows. "Detective!"

"Huh?"

"How was the sword identified as the defendant's?"

"Upon looking at he guard, you can clearly see the Rosemary Code-of-arms. The entire shield is purple, not to mention the golden V in the center. Who else could be a Rosemary with the initial V?"

He does have a point there. Violet's the only one whose name begins with V.

**"The sword was then taken into custody to be analyzed for fingerprints."**

"And the results, Detective."

"The prints are clearly from the defendant's right hand."

The room began to come alive with murmur from the audience.

The judge slammed his gavel. "Order! This is indeed some news. Is the sword in question present?"

"Yes, sir." Gumshoe placed the sword upon the table.

"Very well, the court accepts this new evidence. Please continue, Detective."

**"Violet Rosemary was the only one who could carry that sword."**

"Hold it!" I shouted. "And why is that, Gumshoe?"

"According to sources, the sword is kept in a cupboard in the defendant's room, a cupboard that opens with a special key. And Violet is the only one who has it."

Uh oh! This isn't looking good. I've got to do something! "Detective, has this key been found on my client's person when you arrested her?"

"Huh? Hm…now that you mention it, no it hasn't!"

Alright! Perhaps I can get something out of this after all! "If that is the case, Gumshoe, how do we know she had the key with her?"

"Objection!" Raven shouted. "Mr. Wright, if I must state the obvious, the opposite can be said as well. How do we know she didn't have it with her?"

"Huh?!" What does he mean?

"First off, the defendant did not need to carry the key from her room, only the sword. And second, the police did not arrive at the scene until the following morning. That clearly gave her enough time to hide the key."

Ugh! He just had to shoot me down like that, didn't he? There's really nothing I could use in Gumshoe's testimony!

"Nick," Maya said, studying the records. "Something's been bothering me."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, it's the autopsy. Don't you find something strange about it?" The autopsy?

I checked through the file once more. **Cuts were found around the body, mostly on the right arm. **Cuts, why were there cuts. "Detective Gumshoe!"

"Huh? What, pal?"

"According to the autopsy report, there were several cuts and gashes found on the victims body. Could you explain the reason why?"

"Well…um…"

"Objection!" Raven yelled. "If he is to speak of it, I suggest he add the information into his testimony."

"Indeed." The Judge agreed. "Detective, if you will."

"The victim's own sword was found near his right hand, indicating that he fought back. However, Violet was able to land a hit through his heart, killing him instantly."

Hm, is there a contradiction in there?

"Nick!" May exclaimed softly. "Check the reports, again!"

"What? The autopsy?" I glanced back through the autopsy, unable to find anything wrong, except…!

"Objection!" I yelled, with my finger pointed forward. "Detective Gumshoe, you said he was killed from that blow?"

"Of course, pal!" He shouted defiantly. "You calling me wrong!? He'd be dead with a stab through the heard!"

"I should say so," I agreed, and pulled out the autopsy. "But according to the report you've summit, Mr. Rosemary was stabbed twice through the heart." I slammed my hands on the desk and glared at Gumshoe. "Well, Detective? Can you explain to us why he was stabbed twice in the heart?"

"Well, um..." Gumshoe exclaimed.

"Objection!" Raven yelled. "Mr. Wright, I am sure you are aware of Detective Gumshoe's train-of-thoughts. The man clearly forgot to testify about this information. Your Honor?"

"Y-yes?" Will you quite stammering, Your Honor?! Just because he's a von Karma doesn't mean you should get all worked up!

"I request Detective Gumshoe to revise his testimony, and this time…" he glared hard at poor Gumshoe, "…do not omit any facts!"

"Y-yes, sir." Gumshoe said with his shoulder's slump.

Testimony 

**The Struggle**

"The victim had drawn his sword before Ms. Violet could attack. There were a few minutes of struggle before she landed a thrust through his chest. The victim was still alive, but was unable to defend himself for the final assault. Pulling the blade out and drove it back in the second time, killing him."

"Hm," the Judge contemplated, "Very well, you may cross-examine the witness, Mr. Wright."

Okay, got to focus here. Was there anything contradicting in that testimony?

**"The victim had drawn his sword before Ms. Violet could attack."**

Nothing's really wrong right there.

**"There were a few minutes of struggle before she landed a thrust through his chest."**

Not really anything out of the ordinary in that statement.

**"The victim was still alive, but was unable to defend himself for the final assault."**

I'd think with a wound like that, you'd be fading away faster than ever. "Detective, so you're saying he was still alive even after she ran him through?"

"Yeah, even though she ran the blade all the way to the hilt, he was still alive, I guess."

All the way to the hilt? "Your Honor, I request that the witness add this information into the testimony."

"Very well," he nodded. "Detective?"

"Right."

**"Though the blade ran straight through him, it prevented him from losing blood, thus keeping him alive. Violet then pulled the blade out and ran him through again, ending his life."**

There! There lies the contradiction!

"Objection!" All eyes turned toward me. "Your Honor! My client, Ms. Violet Rosemary…could not have attacked him twice with that sword!"

"Huh?" The Judge seemed befuddled by my statement. "And why do you day that, Mr. Wright?"

"Quite simple, Your Honor." I picked the crime scene photo up. "Take a look at this."

"Yes," the Judge replied. "The crime scene, as Gumshoe has stated."

"Do you notice anything missing?"

"Hm, uh should I?"

"You should, Your Honor. If indeed my client pulled the blade from the victim to strike again, what should have happen?"

"It's obvious! The blood would start spilling from the wound."

"Yes, exactly Your Honor! But see?" I brought the photo back to his attention once more. "In this very photo, there's not even a drop of blood where the victim lies!!"

"Objection!" Raven shouted. "Mr. Wright, why do you continue to dig your own grave? The defendant could have easily clean the blood up before at the time. Need I remind you? The police were not informed until the very morning."

"Objection!" I shouted. "Mr. von Karma, it seems like you've dug 'your' own grave with that one! Tell me, if my client would go to such trouble to clean up evidence…then why would she not take with her the most important thing…the murder weapon?!"

I saw Raven taken aback from this, his face contorted in slight agitation, then strangely calm. "I-I…I see your point Mr. Wright." Huh, not very von Karma-like.

"Speaking of the murder weapon," I said, running through the court records, "there seems to be one other contradiction to Gumshoe's testimony."

"One other?" The Judge questioned.

"Yes, Your Honor. Detective Gumshoe clearly stated that Violet ran her father through all the way with the sword. However, if that were true, then the entire blade itself should be covered in Indigo's blood!"

"W-what do you mean?" The Judge asked.

"He means, Your Honor," Raven began, pushing the rim of his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "That the sword should have been stained with the victim's blood over the entire steel blade. However, there is a 4-inch space between where the victim was run through, and the hilt. It was clear of blood."

I nodded in agreement. "Right, Mr. von Karma. That area was clear of blood. Now this raises an interesting point." Time to let them have it! "Ms. Violet's sword only stabbed the victim once!!"

The crowd grew in an uproar once more. It took a moment for the Judge to calm them down. "Hm, Mr. von Karma, your opinion?"

He seemed still in thought.

"Alright, Nick!" Maya said, slapping me on the shoulder. "I think you've got him stumped on that one!"

A smirk appeared on Raven's face. "Well, so much for that," she quickly added, her head slump.

"Mr. Wright, I must say I'm impressed with you're deduction. You've question the very murder weapon it self, and have proven an adequate point. The weapon could have only been used once on the victim, so tell us…how was he stabbed the first time?"

"Huh?" I said, feeling sweat began to bead across my forehead. "Um, well you see, could it have been…"

"The victim's own sword?" Raven finished. "An interesting suggestion, but is there any proof?"

"Um…no, no there isn't." What can we prove with the other sword?

"Your Honor," Raven said loud and clear. "We come to an ultimatum at this junction. The victim was indeed stabbed twice, however, the sword that is the murder weapon was proven to have only been used once, during the final blow. Now I ask you, where did the first wound come from? I believe I have the answer to that."

"Indeed?" The Judge asked. "And what is that?"

"The answer, Your Honor," he smirked, "lies with the next witness. A maid who happened to come across the room at the exact moment this crime had taken place!"

"Hm, very well." The Judge banged his gavel down. "I will call for a five minute recess. Mr. von Karma, please have your witness prepared during that time."

"Of course, Your Honor." His smile never left his face. I have a feeling he's up to something. This next witness, he must be talking about Rue Lala.

11:15 am

Defense Lobby # 5

I let out a sigh, feeling the pressure of what's going to happen bearing down on me. No matter how many times I do this, it always feels like my first case.

"M. Wright." I turned and saw Violet staring at me with that impassive look of hers. "I commend you for the work you've done so far."

A compliment? I wasn't expecting that.

"Um, well…"

"However," she said, interrupting me, "I'm afraid that is not good enough. You seem to focus on pulling out the biggest arsenal, hoping to drive away your enemy. That is a mistake that could cost you dearly in the long run."

Huh, glad to see you so supportive to the only one that can get you off the hook.

"From the way I see this, M. Wright," she continued, ignoring my look, "You must present you case in a fashion much like fencing. Anticipate you're opponent's moves, theorize when they will attack, and counter when the moment presents itself. That is how M. von Karma works, by anticipating you're move and countering. You must do the same if you are to stand a chance against him."

"So what you're saying," I said, pondering, "is find the right place to set my case in ground."

"Yes," Violet nodded. "Whether on the offense or defense, you should always keep your guard up. Learn how you're opponent acts. Think outside the box, and think three steps ahead."

"Outside the box, huh? I'm guessing your father taught you that."

"Actually," she said, "He only taught me to think three steps ahead. 'Think outside the box,' I've learn that from…'someone else' a long time ago."

"Huh, mind telling me who it is?"

She seemed hesitant when I asked. "I'm afraid now is not the time, M. Wright. Perhaps after the trial, if you can manage it, that is."

"Nick?" Maya said, pointing at her watch. "It's time to head back in."

"Right," I glanced over at Violet, and noticed she was staring at Maya intently.

11:20 am

Courtroom # 2

Once everyone was back in place, the Judge said, "The court will now continue the trail of Ms. Violet Rosemary. Mr. von Karma, is your witness ready?"

"The witness is prepared to speak, Your Honor," Raven replied.

"Very well, you may call the witness to the stand."

Moments later, as I suspected, Rue Lala took the stand. But…why does she still have that feather duster in her right hand!?

"Witness," Raven began, "your name and occupation, if you please."

Rue stared at me intently, before smiling at Raven. "Oh, Monsieur, I am Mademoiselle Rue Lala, a maid of the Rosemary Mansion for nearly a year!" She held her left hand out to Raven…apparently for him to kiss it?

Raven did no such thing however. "Now, Ms. Lala, testify to what you've seen that night."

"Oh, Monsieur! You are quite rude to a lady," she said, withdrawing her left hand in a hurt manner." You 'ave deeply offended me! Why you never showed such rejections upon me when we were in your office!" She smiled and winked.

W-what? What does she…?

"W-witness!" Raven said, with an odd look of exasperated frustration. "Keep your mind on the trial and testify to what you saw!"

"Oh, Monsieur!" Rue continued prodding. "Did I go too far with that last statement?"

The crowd began to murmur amongst themselves.

"Order!" The Judge yelled. "Mr. von Karma, can you explain what the witness is talking about?"

"Objection!" Raven shouted, rather too quickly after the judge spoke. "T-this doesn't have anything to do with the case, Your Honor! Please let us focus!"

"Very well," The judge said. "Personal matters with the witness…"

"Objection!" Raven shouted once more, even more red in the face than before. "I-it's not like that!! Your Honor! Focus!!"

"Okay!" he replied, shocked by Raven's exclamation. "Ms. Lala, your testimony, please."

Well, at least I know von Karma gets flustered like everyone else, so he's human.

Testimony

Clashing of blades

"It was around 9:40 in the evening, I believe, Monsieur. I happened to pass down ze hallway where M. Rosemary's office was at that time. It was there I heard a terrible sound! It was ze sound of clashing metal, then a piercing scream! I…I was afraid, but I open the door slightly to see what happened, and there was Mademoiselle Violet, stabbing M. Rosemary with her sword! I almost fainted on ze spot, but I was able to rush off and inform Madam Rosemary."

"Hm," the Judge said. "I would understand why you would run, after witnessing such a gruesome scene."

"Oui, Monsieur Your Honor," she agreed, looking rather like a frighten rabbit. "If that woman over there would have seen me? Why I thought she would have…would have killed me, too!" She cringed and hid her face behind her feather duster.

Oh, brother!

"Mr. Wright, you may question the witness. But please…be gentle."

"Oui, Monsieur!" Rue said, winking. "Please be gentle with me."

W-will you stop that!?

"Nick! Don't let her get to you!" Maya said, staring with a stern look on her face. Why me?

**"It was around 9:40 in the evening, I believe, Monsieur. I happened to pass down ze hallway where M. Rosemary's office was at that time."**

**"It was there I heard a terrible sound! It was ze sound of clashing metal, then a piercing scream."**

"Hold it!" I shouted. "The scream you heard, do you have any idea who it was?"

"M. Lawyer, I believe it was the voice on M. Rosemary."

The crowd began to murmur.

"The witness has confirmed that the victim was the one who screamed," the Judge stated. "Ms. Lala, continue please."

**"I…I was afraid, but I open the door slightly to see what happened, and there was Mademoiselle Violet, stabbing M. Rosemary with her sword!"**

"Stabbing the victim?" I repeated. "Ms. Lala, could you please give us a little more information than that?"

"Huh?" she started a little then composed herself. "Oh, oui, Monsieur. Well…Mademoiselle Violet plunged the blade into Rosemary's chest with her right hand. He dropped his own sword from his own right hand."

"Hm, so you believe Rosemary was defending himself with his right hand?"

"Oui, he has always been right-handed, Monsieur."

Hm, does that contradict to anything I have? Wait a minute. "Objection! You say Mr. Rosemary has always been right-handed. But I know you're lying!"

"W-what?" she asked, hiding her face behind her duster. "What do you mean, Monsieur?"

"I would like to present to the courtroom a photo," I stated pulling out the picture of Indigo and Violet. "This photo was taken five years ago, on my client's sixteenth birthday to be exact."

"Hm, yes," the Judge nodded. "I see that. However why does this contradict what the witness had just said?"

"Your Honor," I said, slamming my hands down on the desk. "In this very picture lies the proof!" I pointed at the sword Indigo wore by his right side. "Take a look at the victim's sword. Where is it located?"

"On his right, of course," the judge replied, still not getting my point.

"Exactly, sir. Now considering that fact, which hand would he use to unsheathe the sword?"

"Um…"

"It would be his left hand, Your Honor," Raven replied.

"Exactly," I nodded. "Mr. Rosemary was a left-handed person, but this fact contradicts with a single crucial point. Why was the victim's sword found near his right hand!?

"Mr. Wright," Raven spoke. "I can see your point in this, however. There is a simple explanation that would settle that."

"What?"

"Your Honor, here I have evidence of my own that will disprove the defense claim." He pulled out a few forms. They looked like documents. "I had these documents, which were signed by M. Rosemary, analyzed to confirm the victim's handwriting. The results…he signed them with his right hand. The defense has then cleared a doubt from my mind, and I would like to thank them for their aid. M. Rosemary was in fact ambidextrous!"

Huh?!

"Nick," Maya whispered. "What does that mean?"

"It means that he was both left-handed, and right-handed."

"But," Maya said, "didn't Mr. Obsidian say he was clearly left handed?"

"Yes, but perhaps he didn't know."

"Either way," Raven continued. "The evidence still stands, as well as the witness's testimony. Isn't that right, Mr. Wright?"

Is it? Can it clearly be that simple? Think, Phoenix. If he could use both hands, what would that change? Wait a minute!

"Mr. von Karma! There is still a problem with these facts!"

"And where would that be, Mr. Wright?"

"Mr. von Karma, when they took Ms. Violet Rosemary down to the detention center, was she checked for any type of injuries?"

"Indeed," von Karma admitted. "According to the reports, she had no sustained injuries of any kind."

He just proved my point right there! "If that is the case, and Mr. Rosemary is just as skilled with his right hand as well as his left, then why is there not a single scratch on his daughter, Ms. Violet Rosemary!?"

Raven's eyes widen slightly then he began to think. "Hm, I see your point there. Witness, how can you explain these events?"

She cringed a little in surprise. "Uh…well…I…I guess she was able to take him by surprise. Um…as a matter of fact, I caught a glimpse of a book on the floor. Oui, _The Count of Monte Cristo_. She used that book to knock him off guard. That's how she was able to kill him!"

"That would probably do it," the Judge replied. "What do you think, Mr. Wright?

"Your Honor, there are two things I find wrong with what she said. One, if the book was used in anyway, why was it not found near the victim? It was found on the table on the opposite side from where the victim was lying. And second…Ms. Lala!

"W-what?!" She exclaimed, sweat beading on her forehead.

"How do you know the book was _The Count of Monte Cristo_?"

"I-I…I saw the title with my own eye!"

"I highly doubt that, Ms. Lala! Take a look," I pulled the book out for everyone to see. "As you can see by the cover, the title is worn, and would be quite hard to make out…unless…" I think I'm getting the idea. "…unless you read it up close!"

"Gaah!" She shouted, turning quite pale.

"Mr. Wright! What are you insinuating?!" the judge asked.

"Your Honor, think back to what the witness said in her testimony. 'I…I was afraid, but I open the door slightly to see what happened…' If that where the case, how could she possibly known the title of the book? Simple…it's because she went into the room!"

"Whaa!!"

"Your Honor! I move to invoke this witness as a suspect. She just might be the killer!"

"Whaaaaat!!" Rue's face turned red with rage! "There is no way you can do that to me! There's no proof! No proof at all!"

"Your testimony is proof enough, Ms. Lala!" I countered. "You've been lying under oath the entire time!"

The crowd roared in agreement. It took well over two minutes to calm them down.

"Order! Order! Ms. Lala, what is the meaning of this!?"

"…" She seemed at a loss for words. Looks like the trails in the bag! "I…I guess you 'ave got me. Oui, I've been lying." She's confessing. "But," she said with a sinister smile in her face. "I could not have killed M. Rosemary."

What?!

"Oh, ho ho! Cherre," she laughed with that smirk on her face, "tell me something. Who's fingerprints were on the weapon?"

"Um…it was Violet's."

"And no other?"

"No."

"Then there is no decisive proof I was the one who killed him. So you can't accuse me."

"B-but what about the book!? You clearly said which book it was!"

"Oui, M. Lawyer, but tell me, do you know when I knew that?"

Huh?

"I could have seen that book before the murder, and therefore who recognize it with a glance."

Gah! She's right! I can't do anything!

"She has a good point, Mr. Wright," the judge said. "Without decisive proof, I'm afraid you cannot indict Ms. Lala."

"Oh, so sorry, M. Lawyer," Rue Lala taunted smirking. "It's too bad you did not speak with that security guard."

The security guard, what does he have to do with anything?

"It seems that the defense's claims fall short," the judge said. "With the evidence that was presented, I'm afraid there's no doubt in my mind. Therefore I hereby end this cross-exa…"

"Hold it!" Huh? Who said that? It sounded like…

Von Karma?!

"Your Honor," he spoke, in a calm voice. "I'm afraid I can't allow you to bring forth a verdict when there is still doubt in this case. The witness just stated an absolute fact. The security guard records all things going on within the mansion. It just so happens I've spoken with him yesterday. He was kind enough to present me with decisive evidence of that time, right in front of M. Rosemary's door."

"Um, very well," the Judge said with an even more surprise look.

"Here are a couple of photographs that were taken at the time of 9:00 and 10:00. He showed the first one, which showed Violet entering the office at 9:35. Another photo shows her leaving said office at 9:40. The final photo showed no one at the scene, at 9:50.

"Well, these photos show quite clearly," the Judge said, "that the defendant is the only one who went into the office that night."

"Indeed, Your Honor. You are quite correct."

What was the point on showing these! He was already in favor of getting his guilty verdict!

"However…" Raven began, glance at the last photo. "There is one thing missing from these photos."

"Huh?" The Judge questioned. "And what would that be?"

"Mr. Wright," Raven spoke directly at me. "What do you think is missing from the photo?"

What could be missing? Is there something I've overlooked? There must be something…wait!

"There is something missing! Something very crucial!"

"Well," the Judge said, clearly impatient. "Out with it then! What is missing in this photo?!"

"Ms. Rue Lala," I said, pointing at her. "You're missing!!"

"Gaaaaahhh!!" She screamed.

"You're missing in this photograph! It has been stated many times that the only way into the office is that door. You testified quite accurately about what you saw, and most of the evidence prove your fact. However, if that were the case…you should have been caught on security!"

She screamed out in frustration. All right, time to land another blow! "Ms. Lulu, you didn't witness anything by the door, you went into that room another way!"

"H-how!" She yelled. "How did I enter that room?! There was no other way as you stated!"

"Indeed, there is no other 'obvious' way," I smiled. Time to pull out my trump card. "You Honor, there was another way! Here!" I pulled out the picture I took of the bookshelf secret entrance. "My aid had discovered a possible way of entering the crime scene without detection from outside, this secret passage." I smiled over at Maya, who beamed proudly. "It would be quite possible for Ms. Lala to sneak from her room to the office with this passage."

"Indeed, I agree," the Judge said, leering at Rue Lala. "What is your opinion, Mr. von Karma?"

"Your Honor, though there is a possibility, I would have to disagree." What?! "Mr. Wright, you did indeed show us that there is another way to the crime scene, but…how do you know the tunnel's connected to Ms. Lala's quarters?"

"Hah! See!" Rue Lala threw her duster right into my face.

"You Honor, as stated before, there is not conclusive evidence to back up the claim that Rue Lala was in the office at that time. So there is no way we could invoke her as a suspect." What? But he was the one who helped prove she was hiding something! What's going on here?

"Hm, I see," the Judge agreed. "It is as Mr. von Karma has said, Mr. Wright. There is no evidence to completely support your claim."

"But…but, Your Honor!"

"Mr. Wright!" Raven shouted, pointing his cane at me. "Let this matter go, you cannot evicted Ms. Rue Lala." I couldn't tell at first, but I think he was giving me some sort of hidden sign with his statement. "However, I would like the witness to return to the pretence for questioning before she's allowed to leave."

The Judge nodded in agreement. "Yes, due to what has been brought to my attention, I've decided more investigation should be in order. I hope the prosecutor and defense will look into matter more clearly before tomorrow. That is all, this court is adjourned."

1:02 pm

Defense lobby # 5

Violet was sitting by herself on the couch when the trial adjourned. I don't know why, but it felt like something was weighing on her mind.

"Um, penny for your thought?" I asked.

"Cute, M. Wright," she replied in her usual tone. "I suppose it would be best to tell you. There's something I found quite odd about that maid."

"Huh?" Maya asked. "What was odd about Ms. Rue Lala?"

"I've never seen that maid in the mansion before, and yet…it feels like I know her somehow. I really can't explain it."

"You don't suppose she's the one who…" I began, wondering she possibly could have killed Indigo.

"There is a possibility," Violet said. "However, how was she able to locate a hidden passageway right in our very manor. She couldn't possibly do that on her own."

"Maybe there was someone who already knew about the passage," Maya theorized.

"Hm, a good theory, but no." Violet leaned back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling. "I think only Papa knew about the passage to begin with, after all it was in his studies. I think your answers may lie in those tunnels."

"Looks like we've got our work cut out for us," I said. It wasn't easy to find out way through the mansion, and now we have to do so blindly through passages we have only encounter recently.

To be continued…


	4. Ch 4 Investigation Day 2 pt 1

Warning: This chapter contains spoilers from Ace Attorney, Justice for All, and Trials and Tribulations.

Ch. 4- Day 2-Investigation-pt. 1

Manifest Destiny

July 25 2:05 pm

Wright & Co. Law Office

We decided to take a little break at the office before continuing our hunt for clues. I sat down on the couch while Maya raided the fridge for a couple of sodas. Today's trial brought up a few questions in my mind.

Maya came back with to cold soda cans. "So, what's the plan, Nick?" she asked as she sat down beside me. "How are we going to find out who the real killer is in all this?"

"The only lead we have at this time is the passage. If we can find out where it leads, we can find out in no time." I took a gulp from the can, and was grateful for the cold carbonation running down my throat.

"But, something has been troubling me," she said, glancing down at her own can. "Violet was staring at my magatama most of the time. I wonder what it is she found so interesting about it?"

"Hm," I replied. She did seem to be a bit uneasy during Rue's testimony. I wonder if it had anything to do with that medallion Maya always wears. "It'd probably would help to as her about it the next time we visit her."

"Right…" she replied, finishing up her soda. She then took mine out of my hand. "Okay, Nick. Time to get cracking!"

"Hey! I haven't finished my soda!"

"Sorry, but we can't wait any longer." She took the drink and poured it into the potted plant.

"Why are you giving that to Charley!? He'll die from that!"

"No he won't, Nick!" Maya argued cheerfully. "Charley likes a good soda now and then!"

Uh, no he doesn't! That stuff's poison to him!

July 25

Detention Center

We waited a few minutes before Violet arrived, taking a seat before the window. She still had that cold look about her, but her eyes darted once in a while to Maya's magatama.

"M. Wright," she began, focusing in my face. "I believe you have some questions for me. However, I also have a few of my own. I must ask that you're aid leave the room, for this should be for your ears alone."

"What?" Maya said, puffing her cheeks out in anger. "Why do I have to leave?! Anything you can say to Nick you can say to me!"

"Madam," Violet began, focusing on Maya. "My question is about a personal matter with M. Wright, and I'm sure he agrees that what I have to say should be for his ears alone."

"It's alright, Maya," I said, reassuringly. "It's only for a few minutes." I saw a look of hurt on her face, and felt quite guilty for doing that. "Just wait outside, alright?"

She glared daggered at me, making me shiver, then got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Um," I started, looking back on my client. "Okay, what was it you wish to speak to me about?"

"It's a rather personal question," Violet began. "It concerns your last case, with your client Mr. Engarde."

Engarde. All I really want to do is forget about that demon, why does she have to bring him up? "So what is it you wish to know?"

"From what I've heard, you knew that Matt Engarde was the culprit, and yet you continue to defend him. Now, I want to know the truth, M. Wright. Why? Why did you go through with such a thing and at the very end turn your back on him?"

She gets right to the point. "Ms. Rosemary, you have to understand that I was in a difficult situation during that time…"

"And what pray tell was that situation?"

"I…" I tried to explain, but flashbacks to that case began to pop up.

The transceiver…De Killer…Maya…I was never as frighten as I was at that moment knowing she was in danger. And I was nearly helpless to do anything about it.

"I was basically forced into that case by a man," I began. "His name was Shelly De Killer, an assassin hired by Matt to kill his rival, Juan Corrida. Things didn't go according to plan, however, since Matt's manager, Adrian Andrew, planted evidence against him. De Killer…he kidnapped Maya, forcing me to fight for a complete acquittal for Matt. I…I wasn't aware at the time the connection between De Killer and Matt. All I want was for Maya to be safe." I hung my head low. "I…was fooled from the beginning by that bastard, Matt I mean. On the last day of the trial, even though I knew the truth, I still continued to defend him, even went so far as to pin the blame on Ms. Andrew. All of this I did…to buy time for Maya. Crucial evidence were found in an attempt to rescue her, and I stalled as hard as I could until they arrived."

"However," Violet interjected, "you plan came to a halt. De Killer caught on to what you were doing, and threaten to kill Maya if you didn't end it quickly. You were then left with a choice…"

"Plead guilty, or not guilty," I finished.

A long moment of silence passed, before Violet spoke up. "If the evidence did not arrive at that time…what would you have pleaded?"

Ah, the point of this conversation. This was probably why she wanted Maya out of the room. She somehow knew why I did what I did during that trial. "I cherish Maya dearly. She is one of the very few friends I have in this world. If I pleaded not guilty, Adrian would have been convicted, and that friendship would have shattered. But if I pleaded, guilty, then Maya's life was forfeited. It…was the most difficult decision I ever had to make." I took a deep breath, "If the evidence did not arrive when they did…I would have plead guilty." I felt tears stinging my eyes. "I would not let Matt get away with what he's done, and I know Maya would have wanted that way, even though it would cost her life." The tears then began to blind me, and my voice caught in my throat.

I then felt something warm touch my hand. I looked down, and saw that Violet had reached through the opening below the window and laid her hand upon mine. Her face was calm and complacent, but I saw her eyes swimming with sympathetic emotion. For that moment, I felt that a bond was formed.

"M. Wright," she began, with a softer tone that almost reminded me of Mia, "I cannot say I know what you have gone through, because I haven't. But, I can now say that you are truly a man of great virtue. My papa would have truly admired you, as he did Madam Fey those five years ago."

Ms. Fey? Mia?

"Wait!" I said, "You knew Mia?"

She seemed shocked that I knew the name. "Oui, I knew her, she was my papa's defense attorney at the trial five years ago? How do you know her?"

How? "She was my mentor. She help me become what I am today," and still does at times. "Also, Maya is her younger sister," I added.

"Her…sister?" She seemed a bit taken back by this revelation. "Hm, perhaps this is destiny then."

"What do you mean?"

"The trial I mention, five years ago. It was…" she hesitated, and I knew it was of bad memories. "It was a trial for the murder of my mother, Madam Beatrix Rosemary."

But that doesn't make since. "Ms. Rosemary, could you tell me more about this trial?"

Her gaze lowered to the floor. "Five years ago, my mother was pushed from the third story of our home. I remember the date precisely, March 15th. It was the evening I would perform in a leading role in drama school. My parents promised to be there, but they never showed. After the play, a police officer approached me and informed me of my mother's death. I was devastated by the new, but what truly shocked me was what he said next. The killer turned himself in. It was M. Indigo Rosemary."

"Wait, what!? Your…your father?"

"He though it was his doing, and he couldn't forgive himself for it. He confessed to the crime, and would have been sentence on that day, had she not come to the rescue."

"You mean…"

"Yes, Mia Fey. She took the case and fought for my papa's innocence. The prosecutor at that time…coincidently, was M. Raven von Karma."

"Raven von Karma?! You mean…the same one?!"

"Oui, which is why I've stated this has to be destiny, and it all began at that point, five years ago."

"So," I began, trying to think through all of what she just said. "Are you saying that your mother's murder may have something to do with your father's murder?"

"I would think so, M. Wright. My papa was found innocent at that time, but the killer was never found, so the case is still left unsolved. I have to wonder…will you be able to find the truth, sir?"

Can I? I have to say; I've been able to unravel some of the most well known cases in my career, what one more to put on the resume. "Do you know where I could find more information about this case?"

"The precinct would be the best place to find out more," she said. "And I think Madam Fey still kept her reports filed in a cabinet in her office." I can surely find something there. "It's too bad though," she thought in a melancholy voice. "If she were alive, you could have asked her yourself." Wait, actually I still can! I better ask Maya when I'm done. "What is with that thoughtful look, M. Wright? Are you hiding something?"

"Um, no not at all," I said, grinning nervously. "Thank you for telling me this, Ms. Rosemary."

"Please," she said. "You may call me Violet."

"…Very well, Violet." I stood up. "I should be able to find a lead with what you told me, so don't worry."

"I won't," she replied, standing as well. "Because now I know I can trust you, Phoenix Wright."

Once I came back out, I found Maya sulking in one of the waiting chair. She then caught sight of me, and turned her back.

"Hmph!" She grunted, giving me a cold stare over her shoulder.

"W-what?!" I asked. "What's wrong, Maya?"

"Don't 'what's wrong' me!" she shouted, turning on me. "Why did you make me leave?! I'm your aide, you know! I should know everything she had to tell you as well!"

"Maya!" I said, trying to calm her down before she caused a commotion. "Please, just calm down for a second. What she had to say was a personal matter, alright? It had nothing to do with this case."

"A personal…" she began, the glared even harder at me, causing me to back up a few steps. "Oh, I get it now! She's got a crush on you! Is that it, Nick?! You just wanted some alone time with your new girlfriend?!"

"WHAT?! M-Maya! It's not…"

"Don't give me that! I think it's quite obvious. I mean she is quite beautiful! I'm surprise you didn't drool over her the first time you laid eyes on her!"

"Maya…why are you getting worked up about this?!"

She paused for a moment and went red in the face. "Um…well," she stuttered, covering her cheeks with her hand. "Because! We have to focus on the case! You can't let anything distract you, Nick!"

I don't know. For some reason **you** seemed quite distracted by Violet. "Maya, listen. Violet has just told me something important. It could be a lead."

Her expression completely changed, showing great interest. "What did she say?"

"I'll explain as we head back to the office. There's something there we might be able to use."

July 25

Wright & Co. Law Offices

"Whoa! Are you saying sis had a case with Violet's father?" Maya seemed shock by this revelation.

"Yeah," I said, looking through the file cabinet. The case has to be here somewhere, but where. "Do you think you can get in touch with her, Maya?"

"I believe she already did." I turned around quickly to find Maya had already channeled Mia. Man, she getting fast at that! When I think about it, I have to admit how mush alike Maya is to Mia. Though not as…er…full as Mia, Maya seems to have her sincere smile.

"Well, Phoenix," my old mentor said. "It seems like you have another mystery on your hands. What is it you need?"

"Actually," I began, looking through the files once more. "I'm trying to find out more about the case you took nearly five years ago, about Mr. Indigo Rosemary."

Mia closed her eyes in concentration, digging through her memories I guess.

"Hm," she mused, "the LR-3 incident."

"LR-3?" The letters and code, it has to be a police file.

"Yes, the trial for the murder of Beatrix Rosemary. It was five years ago, actually, several months after you trial, if you remember."

I did, but I'd soon wish to forget what took place. She seemed to understand what I was thinking, and delved no further in.

"Indigo Rosemary was charged with the murder of his wife. However, I was able to prove my client innocent." She glanced at me in a peculiar way. "Why do you need to know, Phoenix?"

I quickly explained to Mia all that has happened up to this point, about Violet, Indigo, everything.

"I see," she said as I finished up. "So this is manifest destiny."

"Huh?"

"Phoenix, you don't believe all this is coincident do you? Von Karma, Violet, Indigo, all of them have connections to that case. Not to mention," she added with a grin, "You."

"Me?"

"Phoenix, I've past my knowledge and experience on to you. You are, as you already know, my protégé. I believe you were destine to find the truth to what has happen those five years ago."

I continued to skim through the files until I came across the LR-3 file. "Found it! But…" I skimmed through the pages, "there's no file on the evidence."

"I had to give the evidence over to the police after the case, Phoenix. Though Indigo was declared innocent, when they tracked down the real killer, she was already dead."

"What, dead?"

"Yes, so the case was basically closed. Five years have passed, so the evidence for that trial would have been transferred. I'm afraid only one person would know more about the case than me, Raven von Karma."

Von Karma? How do we know he'll even speak to us?

"Um…excuse me." A voice spoke from the doorway. "Mr. Phoenix Wright?"

I went over and open the door, and found a deliveryman waiting with a small package.

"This came for you just this morning. It's a package from Europe."

Europe, who do I know in Europe? I hope it's not Franziska! "Um, do you know who it's from?"

"Can't really say, pal. Someone named…Ms. Skye?"

"Skye?" Both Mia and I said at the same time.

"Anyway, if you could just sign here." It wrote my name and took the package. Mia stared at me in wonder.

"How do you know Lana?" Mia asked.

"Well, let's just say after Maya went home to train more, I've taken a rather…peculiar case. I'll tell you later." I glanced at the scratchy hand written note. "But I can say this note is actually from her little sister, Ema." I began to read the note.

_Phoenix! _

_How ya been! I know I haven't had the chance to get this to you until this year, but I was saving up enough allowance to mail you this package. Ugh! The luminusol wasn't that expensive, but the price for oversea shipping is outrageous! Anyway, my schooling in scientific investigation is going great! I should be able to join the forces in lest that a year! I hope to see you again. Oh! I also got a letter from Lana! Since she's no longer the chief prosecutor, she gone into her own career as a private investigator. You should look her up and say hi! Anyway, I hope to see you again. Make good use of the luminusol and those glasses I sent you._

_Ema_

I smiled after finishing the letter. I'm glad to hear both of them are doing great. I glance over at Mia, who was smiling as well.

"Well," she said, glancing at the package in my hand. "Are you going to open it up?"

Oh! I opened the little brown box and pulled out a large spray bottle of luminusol, then a pair of red tinted glasses. "These might just come in handy," I staged, before placing it with all the other items. "Anyway, I'm not sure von Karma is willing to talk about a case already dead over a cup of tea."

"Are you sure?" She asked, tilting her head slightly. "Why would you say that?"

What? Isn't it obvious? "He's a von Karma, Mia. VON KARMA! He won't listen to me, the guy that had his dad executed and his sister broken!"

"Phoenix, you have to understand. A person is not characterize by the name they possess, but by the actions they take."

"What, are you say he might listen to me?"

"Has he done so in today's trial?" Her eyebrow lifted up, waiting for my answer.

Hm, well actually…he did. He never acted like his father or sister in that way, but more like…Edgeworth.

"Mia, hasn't he been that way with you during that trial?"

"Well," she said. "Yes, he did. At that time, he was considered as ruthless as Edgeworth was at that time. I nearly felt…well, kind of helpless during that time. But I never gave up on my client, and fought for his acquittal. I dealt a blow to Raven's perfect win record, and he took it pretty bad."

"Then… why is he still prosecuting?"

"That's really something you should ask him, now isn't it?" she said with that soft smile of hers. She paused then spoke again. "I'm afraid I'll have to leave you two for a while. Just remember, this case may have deeper roots than you think."

June 25

Prosecutor's Offices Building

Once Maya came back to her body, I filled her in on what Mia had told me, and that we had to make a stop by the prosecutor's office to speak with Raven von Karma.

"Are you sure, Nick?" she asked with a concern look on her face. "I wouldn't think Mr. von Karma would be please to see a defense attorney in the area."

"I know," I agreed, "but Mia has good faith in this, and I believe her." I went over to the secretary's desk, my eyes catching on the girl, whose back was turned toward me. It's strange, her hair is the color of cotton candy, and her outfit matches with the same pinkness. Where have I seen someone like that before? "Excuse me, but could you get in touch with Mr. Raven von Karma? There are a few things I would like to ask."

"I'm sorry," came a very familiar voice. Then it hits me when she whirled around in her chair. "Mr. von Karma is currently busy at the mo…" She caught sight of me, and I knew right away who it was! Miss April May! Her entire cute complexion changed instantly to fury. "You! What are you doing here, bottom-feeding scum!!"

"M-Miss May!" I exclaimed, taking a step back. From what I remember, she was serving time in prison for phone tapping. She was involved with the incident that cost Mia her life. "W-what are you doing working at the Prosecutor's Office?"

She glared at me a few more seconds before recomposing herself. "Oh, silly!" she teased, looking at me with her not-so-innocent eyes. I still could see her left eye slightly twitch once ore twice. "You haven't heard? I was let out for good behavior. And since you've got my old boss proclaimed guilty and executed, I was left without a job. But, Mr. von Karma offered me a position here in this office, and well actually, I like it!" She gave me one of her innocent winks, but I knew what was on her mind. She seems to hold a huge grudge against me for what I've put here through that time. Quite frankly I could blame her.

"Um, anyway," I said, trying to change the subject, "You said Mr. von Karma is busy at the moment?"

"Yes, indeedy!" She said. "He's still speaking with that French maid who spoke in court today. I guess he found out something interesting about her. But, then again, he found something interesting about me, too. Tee hee!"

Oh lord. I really feel sorry for Raven, now. "Do you know how long he should be?"

"Um, I think he's finishing up at the moment. If you want, you can't wait for him. But I highly doubt he'll want to talk with a bottom-feeding lawyer scum like you."

She said that with that innocent smile. Apparently she hasn't put the past behind her.

"Oh," she exclaimed, glancing over my shoulder at Maya. "Y-your…"

Maya has been rather quiet for a while. She wasn't looking in April's direction either.

"Um," April began, and for the first time, I believe she actually felt some guilt. "About…what happen…that year. I'm…I'm sorry for what has happened." An apology? Maybe there's hope for this girl yet!

"It's alright," Maya said, finally looking Miss May in the eye. She smiled. "I've put the past behind me, so let bygone be bygone." It looks like Maya has forgiven April for what she did to her and her sister.

Apparently relieved by getting that off her chest…um…April smiled and giggled like a schoolgirl. About that time, a voice came from the com on her desk. "Miss May," it had to be Raven, "I'm finish with questioning Ms. Rue Lala. Please make sure you show her out."

"Right away, sir," she said with a smile, then looked over at us. "He'll be more than happy to see you, now."

June 25

Raven's Office

I didn't know what to expect when we entered von Karma's office, but what I saw did seem a bit surprising. Everything seemed quite normal. The desk, the seats, everything looked like my own office would! Well, it's a lot nicer and organized than mine, but still, it doesn't scream like Edgeworth's does. Raven was at his desk, apparently in deep thought over a file he's reading.

I cleared my throat to get his attention. He glanced up, and with another shot, he seemed happy to see me.

"Ah, Mr. Wright," he spoke in a rather different tone than I heard in the courtroom. "It's such a pleasure to meet you once again." He stood walked over to us, his hand outstretched. I took it, not really understanding what the heck is going on. Maya shook his hand eagerly, apparently happy with the change in tone. "I have to ask, what brings you down to my office. Other than the case, I'm free to speak on any matter at hand."

Now this is strange. Is everyone so sure this guy's a von Karma? I mean, he was quite ruthless in the courthouse, though not as much as Franziska. But here, he…seems tolerable!

"Oh," he added, noticing my confused face. "I hope you didn't take my behavior in the courtroom seriously, Mr. Wright. When I'm standing in that courtroom, it's all about business, you see. But," he beamed, which really creeps me out, "nothing personal, you must understand. I hope we can get off on the better foot at this time."

"Oh," I said, smiling. "Oh, of coarse, I didn't take it personally. I mean I'm just doing my job, as well."

"And a fine one at that, Mr. Wright." Wow, a compliment from a von Karma. Wonders never seize to amaze me. "But anyway, you've come here for a reason, I assume." His eyes glanced at me, and for a moment I saw the Raven I met in court gleaming. "And I hope you don't expect me to share information with you on the case at hand. That is not my way around here."

"Um, actually sir," Maya spoke up. "I was wondering did you know my sis?"

"Your sis?" Raven question with a raised eyebrow. "Young lady, I'm afraid I've been acquainted with many women in my time. Could you please be more specific?"

"Mia Fey," I said. Raven's face as it seem to lose that brightness he had at that moment, and a look of pity fell upon it.

"Mia," he echoed, losing himself in his memories. "I've met her in the past. Over five years ago, I think. I've heard about what had happen to her, and I'm sorry for your loss, young lady." Maya nodded in appreciation. "But I'm curious as to why you are bring her up in a conversation. Specifically, how did you know I've been acquainted with Ms. Fey?"

"Um, well…" I started. How am I supposed to explain this!?

"My sis told me about you, Mr. von Karma," Maya spoke. Thank God! "When I visit her at her office sometimes, she spoke about some of the cases she worked on."

"And she told you about the LR-3 incident?" Raven questioned, looking a bit pale. "Why are you bringing this up? The case was closed."

"Well," I began. I had to try and convince him in some way. "Considering the suspect of that trial happened to be Mr. Indigo Rosemary, I think it may have some connection with this murder."

"How? How is this connected?"

"Um," I got nothing. Perhaps I should try from a different angle. "Mr. von Karma, let me ask you something."

"Yes," he replied.

"Do you truly believe Ms. Violet Rosemary is guilty of Indigo's murder?"

He did not answer right away. He rubbed his chin in deep thought before looking me straight in the eye. "Mr. Wright, I am a prosecutor, my opinion's on the defendants in court has no affect on my judgment." A typical prosecutor answer, I should have known. "But…I am also human. Ever since that trial five years ago, I've learned to trust instincts over simply foolery. Mr. Wright, I looked straight into Ms. Violet's eyes, and I can say this…she did not do it."

A sigh of relief came over me, and I saw Maya's eyes misting a little. "Mr. von Karma…" she whispered.

"However, like I said before, Mr. Wright, I am a prosecutor. I cannot simply throw this case down, because…" he hesitated for a moment, glancing this way and that. "Because I'm afraid the House of Rosemary may be in trouble. Violet is innocent, yes, but someone is pinning the blame on her, and for a reason. Mr. Wright, I cannot do anything to stop this trial, but you can."

"Uh, me?" I blinked, surprised by this. "What do you mean?"

"Listen, Ms. Rue Lala was lying under oath, I knew that much, but why did she lie?"

"To…get Violet convicted?"

"Yes, but that's only part of it. She's hiding something else, I can't quite understand." He glanced once more at the reports. "You may find it interesting that Ms. Lala injured her right hand."

"Huh?"

"Her right hand, the one that was always holding that duster. I found it quite odd that she brought that thing into court. Had she not thrown it right in your face…I wouldn't have paid any mind to it."

"Wait, just what are you saying, von Karma?"

"I can't say more about this without jeopardizing the trial tomorrow. Once you've gather the information, I'm sure you'll understand."

"Uh huh," I replied. "But, about the LR-3 incident?"

"I'm not sure how you think this is still related other than coincidence, but I guess if you need to know, all the evidence has been disposed of two days ago." Augh! The very night of the murder! "However, the one decisive witness is still around."

Witness? "Who is it?" I asked.

"You already know her, Mr. Wright. It's Miss Scarlet Rosemary."

Scarlet?! She saw what happened?

Raven understood my confusion, and began to explain. "Five years ago, Ms. Fey was putting together a defense for her client, Mr. Indigo Rosemary. The way she won was with Ms. Scarlet Rosemary. She saw the one who pushed Beatrix out of the window, and it wasn't Indigo."

"But…she would have been only eight at the time." The same age as Pearls. She must have been a strong girl to bide through such a trauma.

"Indeed, but she remembered explicitly who it was that killed Mrs. Rosemary that night."

"And who was it?"

"I'm afraid we could not verify an identity from her description, only that she had pale green eyes."

Pale green eyes? How can I use that in an argument. I guess this was nothing but a dead end after all. "Thanks for speaking with us, Mr. von Karma.

"It was nothing. Just be sure to ready yourself in court tomorrow, Mr. Wright."

To be continued…


	5. Ch 5 Investigation Day 2 pt 2

First off, I would like to thank those who have left reviews for my story. It's good to see my story is getting a little attention. Anyway, I've been in a state of writer's block for a while. Hopefully I can get some more chapters in this week before it happens again. Now, for the continuation.

* * *

Chapter 5

Investigation-Day 2

The Family Feud

July 25 5:55 PM

Detention Center

It was after visiting hours, but von Karma has allowed me permission to speak with Violet before I head over to the mansion again. I have to clarify a few things. Violet seem quite tired when she came to sit down.

"Well, M. Wright? Have you found out anything that might help?"

"A few," I answered. "But there is something I need to know before I find out more. Violet…" I leaned forward to make sure I hear her clearly when I ask, "Do you know who killed your mother?"

She didn't answer right away, glancing down at her hands. "The real killer was never convicted."

What? "Why? Didn't they find this person?"

"M. Wright, I never said they didn't find her. I mean she was never convicted. When they found her, she had set herself on fire in an abandoned building. There was no trace of her after that."

Burned herself. So she committed suicide. I guess this was a dead end. "Thank you for telling us what you can, Violet. I'm sure we can figure out the rest."

"Good luck, M. Wright." She said before being escorted out of the room.

"Well Maya," I said, glancing over at my assistant. "We better head back over to the mansion and look for more clues."

July 25 6:45 pm

Rosemary Mansion

Upon returning to the home, we were greeted by the same two people, the elderly gentleman and lady. They informed us that Serena Rosemary wished to invite us for diner. Strange, I thought. Why would the now head of Rosemary Mansion want to speak with us. I though she wanted to forget about Violet.

"Thanks, but we'll have to pass," I said, though Maya seemed disappointed for not accepting.

"M. Wright," the man spoke in a concern tone. "I believe it would be best for you to attend. Madame Rosemary is not one to take no for an answer." I glanced over at Maya nervously. She seemed up for food, and we did skip lunch because of the trial.

"Alright. When do we eat?" I asked.

"Before that M. Wright," the lady began. "You must be cleaned and properly attired. It is custom for our guest to look their best. If you please, we shall escort you to the washes for you to freshen up." The gentleman accompanied me while Maya went with the woman. The man led me to a large room with a wardrobe set on the far end.

"If I may Monsieur," the gentleman started with a bow. "Your jacket if you please." I removed my blue coat, taking off my attorney badge so as not to lose it, and handed it to him. He bowed once more. "I leave you until 7:30. Dinner will begin at eight." He then left the room. I began to rummage through the large closet. There were a lot of frills and frocks in here, kind of like the stuff Edgeworth would wear. Somehow, I just can't imagine myself in this type of get-up. I took the one that looked close to the suit I always wear, a dark blue dress jacket and the least frilled dress shirt. Once dressed, I looked at myself in the mirror. Hm, not bad really, I thought. I actually look quite dashing. No wonder Edgeworth pulls this look off. I took my badge and placed on the collar of the jacket.

At exactly 7:30, the old man returned. "The Lady Maya awaits you, sir." Lady Maya? What, now she's royalty? I followed the man through the hallway and waited in the foyer for Maya. Until then, I began to form questions I would ask Ms. Serena Rosemary when we speak. It'll be the first time I've ever seen her in person. I need to get every bit of information I can for tomorrow's trial.

"Nick?" Must be Maya. I turned around to reply to my assistant, only to be caught completely off guard. She…she no longer wore her medium training outfit, but a long violet silk dress, trimmed with white around the shoulders. She wore a bit of makeup, which surprised me. I've never known Maya to be the type to worry about makeup. Her hair was also no longer in the usual bob she tied behind her. It was all combed back and hung loose, with her hair coming down nearly to her knees.

She noticed the surprised look in my face, and smirked. "What, Nick?" she teased. "Am I really that different with this getup?" Well yeah, you do."

I fidgeted around a few seconds before clearing my throat. "Uh, you look…good, Maya." I hesitated because I felt she looked more than just good, she looked radiant. I was too embarrassed to say that though. I saw a glint of disappointment on her face before she hid it with a smile.

"Thanks," she replied. "You don't look half bad yourself." She reached out and adjusted the collar on my shirt, serving only to make me even redder in the face. "Is blue your favorite color, Nick?" Actually, it was.

"Ah, Mr. Wright!" I turned and found Obsidian walking toward us. "Dinner will be served shortly. Now if you please, follow me to the dining hall." We both began to walk, but the head-of-household halted us with a raised hand. "Sir, I know you have never dined with class like this, so I'll explain what you must do." Huh? There're procedures we have to go through? "You see, the gentleman always leads the lady by the arm into the hall. Therefore, you must offer your young assistant your left arm."

Wait…w-what?! As if there was nothing else they could do to embarrass us more than ever! "Y-you…you can't be serious!"

"Sir," Obsidian said, piercing me with those dark eyes of his. "It is very important that you follow etiquettes for this evening's meal. If you are to get any information from Serena, you should be at your best."

"B-but…"

"Oh, come on, Nick!" Maya interrupted, glancing up at my redden face. "This is the only way to get the scoop. Besides, I always wanted to be treated like a princess." Well why not act like one once in a while! Wait…

I sighed heavily before holding out my arm for her, which she took right away, rather too eagerly. Dear God, don't let my die from the excess blood rushing to my head!

July 25 8:00 pm

Rosemary Dining Hall

When we got into the dining hall, well found the food brought out to use almost like a buffet. I could not help but be reminded of the banquette we had that night at the Gatewater Hotel, and how much it cost. I'm still paying the loan back on that night!

We were seated near the far end of the table, which stretched nearly ten yards. At the end of the table we sat at, Scarlet Rosemary had already been seated. She saw us right away, and smiled joyously. I could not help but grin as well. She also took notice on Maya's arm rapped around my elbow. I heard that soft giggle of hers. I could not help but sweat bullets as well.

Once seated, Mr. Obsidian announced the Lady Madam Serena Rosemary. This was the first time I've seen her in person, and I was taken aback. She was even more beautiful than what I saw in the photograph, her blond shoulder-length hair, and her deep dazzling blue eyes. I couldn't help but stare fixated upon the woman. My attention was only drawn away when I felt something hard hit my shin. I turned and saw Maya glaring at me. Apparently she saw me gawking and took offense.

Serena smiled warmly to use, spreading her arms out in welcome. "Ah, M. Wright and Madam Fey. I am so please that you could join us for diner."

"The pleasure is all our, Lady Rosemary," I replied in a polite tone, hoping above hope that Maya would stay silent. "We are actually a bit surprised that you would welcome strangers like us to your diner."

"It is not uncommon for our family to make new friends easily," she replied. "So let us begin."

The food was quite delicious. Much better than eating nothing but burgers. As we dine, I noticed Scarlet had remained silent, with her head lowered to her plate. Poor thing must be worried about her sister. Dining conversation came mostly toward what Serena plans to do with the company Indigo owned. It will have to undergo new management due to his departure.

"Dear Scarlet is too young to take on such responsibilities," Serena continued, "and Violet will not do, being convicted of the chairman's murder and all. Therefore as the new head family member, is it my duty to take up the role."

"That much be a lot of work," Maya said after swallowing a mouthful of turkey.

"Indeed, Lady Maya," Mr. Obsidian agreed. However, I could since a small in of content for Serena, for he stared over at her with an evil eye gaze.

"Um," I began, wanted to ask Serena a few questions. "So, tell me. How did you and Indigo meet?"

Serena stared over at me, as if I smacked her with a fish or something. "M. Wright, I'm afraid it's too early for me to be speaking of my personal affairs to you. We've only just met."

"Um…sorry."

"You are forgiven," she said. "But if you don't mind, I have a question for you."

"Yes," I replied. I had to be careful. I don't want to blow any lead I can get.

"You believe that Violet is innocent. Tell me, why?"

"Um, why? Because I'm her lawyer, I have to believe in her in order to help her."

"That is very unfortunate," Serena said with a sad face.

"What do you mean?"

"Monsieur, if you would please. Follow me. There is something I must show you."

I had a very bad feeling about this.

Indigo's Office

The two of us arrived at the crime scene. Why would she bring me all the way here?

Ms. Rosemary stopped before a bookshelf that faced the desk on the left side. She thumbed through a few books before pulling out a rather think novel. "M. Wright," Serena began, looking upon me like I was some sort of pest. "I must be direct with you. My relationship with Indigo was strictly business. Family matters mean very little to me. Violet seems to take offense to this, and killed her father for such a betrayal."

"But," I interjected, "Violet appears to love her father very much."

"Hah," she laughed at me, turning her nose up. "She has lost all love for that man since her mother died." What? But he wasn't responsible for that murder, Mia proved it! "Don't you see, M. Wright? Indigo's marriage to me…"

"Spurned Violet to believe he did kill Beatrix?" I finished.

"Oui, M. Wright. You are quick on the uptake."

"You're wrong," I said.

She turned and gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. "What did you say?"

"You're wrong about Violet." I know she's innocent. I just know it. But why does Serena hate Violet so much. Perhaps…

"M. Wright. As a man of the law, I see you desire proof, decisive evidence I believe you call it." From the book she pulled out two things, a piece of paper and a photo. "I have here, definitive proof that Violet had intentions to kill Indigo, and the very moment of the murder." She held up the photo, and I nearly doubled back in shock. Indeed, it was a photograph of Violet standing over Indigo, her sword already run through.

"You understand now, M. Wright?" Serena said with a smile. "You have no way of winning now. I will present this to the court, along with the will and testament, which shows that Indigo planned to leave all his inheritance to Violet. A clear motive in my book." She laughed lightly. "I must say, M. Wright. Things truly don't look good for your case. Perhaps you should just give up and walk away. You don't wish to involve yourself in this affair."

"Ms. Rosemary," I began, "I'm afraid I cannot do that."

"Hah!" She mocked. "Why, because you have a sense of honor, that you would stick with your clients to the end? Foolish I say, M. Wright. I suggest you think about your logic."

"There is no need to think," I interrupted, refusing to back away from this woman. "Because Violet is innocent, and I will prove so in court tomorrow."

Serena was stun by this, and for a moment, I could have sworn she was a different person. "You…you have made a big mistake, M. Wright. You still don't realize just who you are dealing with."

"No," I said. But I intend to find out. "I believe Maya will be wondering about me, or us. We should return to the dining hall, don't you think."

"Indeed," Serena said, with a cold stare. She then smiled. "After diner, Monsieur, I humbly request that you sleep here tonight, so you are well rest for the trial tomorrow."

This woman was up to something; I can feel it. But I still need to investigate that hidden passageway. That's the only clue I have at the moment. "Thank, Ms. Rosemary. We will take you up on that offer."

To Be Continued…


	6. Updates

Due to my inactivity with writing, I have neglected My Turnabout Princess for many months...or has it been a year?

Anyway, I apologize to everyone who was waiting for me to load up the next chapter. It will be some time, since I need to get back into the mood, also I need to find all of my findings and evidence.

Rest assure, I will not start another story until I finish this one.


End file.
